Bring Me To Life
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: What if Dean and Cas died in the Apocalypse instead of Sam? What if Sam asked God for them back and got reincarnate babies instead? What if he had to get them together all over again? Dean's a chick and Cas is one hot human! Destiel!


Ok, so i expect you all to hate me since i haven't updated any of my fics in like months. I could give you the whole, SCHOOL thing which is true, but i won't. I'll just cut to the chase.

**This is a fic called, "Bring ME To Life", after the song by Evanesence. It's not a song fic, at all, but it's just me, making sense of my mind.**

**You see, i had a dream, not a Martin Luther King Jr. type dream, but a real honest to God dream. And i liked that dream so much, that i turned it into a fic. It's Destiel, obviously, and Sabriel, (which is what i now call the Gabe and Sam pairing) later on. It took me two weeks to write this, so please enjoy it. It's kinda cracky, but... I liked it. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. But i will. One day, the fangirls and I will storm Eric Kripke' house and make him give the rights to us! Till then...**

**Dean: *sigh* Great. A crazy nut's gonna own me one day.**

**Cas: *confused head tilt* I thought I owned you Dean?**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Bring Me To Life

**Sam Winchester Third Person P.O.V.**

It just wasn't fair. It wasn't. After everything that he had done, his brother had still died. His brother had still had to give up the biggest thing he had to give.

His life.

And he had lost the love of his life while he was at it and hadn't even been able to tell them.

And the love of his life hadn't been able to tell his brother just how much he loved him. His love of his life had died alongside him and they hadn't been able to live out the life they should have been able to live. Together.

Sam Winchester knew God had to be fucking with his brain.

Now that both Dean and Cas were dead, the world decided to allow itself to be saved. And, I mean, how was that fair for him? He loses his brother and the angel that had given his life for his brother and the two of them didn't even get to live their lives together, never mind confess their undying love for each other.

Sam didn't see the fairness in it.

So, as he sat against the Impala, numb and distracted, heartbroken and alone, he could only wish that things had turned out differently. Sam hadn't been so deeply attached to someone since Jess. He had screwed up the most, he deserved to die, not Dean who had everything going for him if he survived the Apocalypse.

And, really? Did God have such a fucked up sense of humor that he thought it would be funny to kill Dean and Cas only to have them separated into human and angel ranks once they reached heaven, if they reached heaven?

No, it wasn't fair and he wished it was fair because he couldn't take the pain he felt for his brother and angel. He wanted them to be together, had secretly been routing for them the whole time and trying to get them together, to no avail. And then God had gone and fucked everything up and Sam had had just about enough of God screwing with his life. If all was said and done and Sam had his way, he'd blame God for everything that happened.

And that was why, at this moment, he lost his cool and stopped being the rational, mature Sammy that Dean had raised as his little brother and was screaming at the sky, tears in his eyes, standing on the hood of the Impala, subconsciously knowing that if Dean were still alive, he would be shooting at Sam and screaming at him to get the fuck off his car.

"Why?" he screamed to the sky, angry and not even caring what major being he was pissing off at the moment. "Why would you even-UGH!" He shook his head, disgust and anger filling his heart and mind. "They could've been HAPPY! I would've given anything to give Dean what he's given me a million times over! How COULD YOU?"

Sam felt the pain in his throat as his vocal cords strained and he yelled some more. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU COULD JUST BRING DEAN AND CAS BACK! I WISH THEY COULD HAVE ANOTHER SHOT!" Sam literally collapsed then, his knees slamming into the Impala's hood as he fell to them. "Whatever it takes," he whispered in his grief.

"What are you willing to give, Samuel Winchester?"

Sam's head snapped up. In front of him was the pasture he had driven up to and yet he was sure he heard a voice, like bells and sunlight and love, drift into his ears. But maybe he was crazy.

"You're not crazy Samuel."

Sam jumped now. He cleared his throat and almost laughed at how silly he sounded when he said, "Is that you… God?"

There was what could be described as a chuckle and then: "Yes. Yes, it's me Samuel."

"And now I'm officially an asylum candidate," Sam said aloud.

"You asked for me Sam," God said. "And since your request was reasonable, unlike your apocalypse requests, I came." So that took care of Sam's apocalypse question.

Sam swallowed, not even believing he had this chance, this one in a million chance to make his brother's life over again. "You can bring back Dean and Cas? So I can give them a second chance?"

If you could feel a grunt in your mind, that's what Sam felt. "I can't bring them back Samuel. But, I can reincarnate them."

"Same thing," Sam murmured. But he swore God chuckled at that. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing Samuel, nothing. Have you made your decision?"

Sam was still trying to get over the fact that God was fucking talking to him and finally got his head on straight enough to nod and then say, "Yes. Yes, bring back Dean and Cas."

"Reincarnate them," God said.

"Whatever," Sam said, impatient to see the proof. "Just do it."

He could almost feel God shaking his head. "Very well Samuel, but once it's done, it can't be undone."

Before Sam could comment, there was a loud thrash of thunder and flash of lightning in the field before him. Wind swirled up and clouds crowded the sky. The grass whipped around and the trees bent in the storm. Sam held a hand to his face and crouched down beside the Impala as the tempest asserted itself into the field.

And then, it was gone.

Sam cautiously opened his eyes, his heart slowing its beat from the horse's gallop of minutes before. He looked to the pasture before him, expecting to see a grumpy Hunter and clueless angel in the area in front of him to find… nothing.

"What the HELL God? I thought we had a deal?" he screamed in anguish. His hopes had soared and then this powerful being had torn them to pieces.

"And I did. Go look Samuel."

Sam tentatively got up and walked out to the center of the storm. To his surprise, there were two bundles on the ground, both squirming and Sam felt his stomach drop as he picked them up. He was big enough to hold them simultaneously and as he looked down and to the faces of the pink faced babies, he groaned.

He carried them back to the Impala where there were magically two car seats in the back already installed. "You bastard," he swore.

When he got no response, since it seemed God was waiting for something, Sam decided to check on the babies. The one with blue eyes was most definitely Cas and the one with hazel eyes was of course Dean. But there was something different about baby Cas's eyes. Something… almost human. And baby Dean had a… delicate look about him.

Sam felt his stomach clench now as he thought of the word reincarnate. Reincarnate meant…

Sam grabbed baby Cas and checked his back. No wings. He looked into his eyes and that angel aspect that one could always tell was the eyes of an angel was gone. Cas was human. He then rushed over and ripped baby Dean's blanket from around him to find that… he was a _she_.

"No," Sam said, looking at the babies where he had left them in their car seats, dozing. "No." he turned to the sky, ducking his way out of the Impala and yelling, "WHAT THE HELL?"

He heard a chuckle, an honest to well, God , chuckle. "I told you I'd have to reincarnate them Samuel. And I couldn't make them what they were before. Yes, Castiel is a male human and Dean is a female human. It is your task to… how did you put it? Get them together."

Sam wanted to yell, say that he had been tricked, but he could barely speak. He now knew where Gabriel had gotten his trickster streak from. "So I'm supposed to raise a human Castiel and a female Dean alone? They'll think they're brother and sister. That won't work."

"Work it out," came the magnificent being's voice, fading, a sure sign that his work with Sam and therefore his conversation, were coming to an end.

And then it was gone.

And Sam was alone.

"Oh fuck no," he swore. He was not doing this alone.

He pressed a speed-dial number on his phone and waited. When the other person picked up, he spoke, albeit a little shakily, "Bobby, I need help."

* * *

**At Bobby's...**

"YOU IDJIT!" Bobby was pretty much blue in the face as he saw Sam with the two babies. Although he had seemed incredulous over the phone and had made Sam come over immediately, he was thoroughly convinced now.

"I'm sorry, man. I never thought He would do _this_," Sam said, in bitch-face mode.

"You wanted to get your brother and an angel together that bad, boy?" the older man answered. "Really, Sam? I knew you were stupid, but this… this is a whole new level."

Sam breathed out a sigh of frustration. "Yeah. This is me saying, I love you Dean. I'm going to raise you as my daughter and get you with your one true love."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Sam's arrangement. "And what about blue-eyed and human over here?" he indicated Cas. Sam stared and then it hit Bobby like a sack of bricks. "No. No."

"Bobby, please. I can't do it alone and it won't work if their raised together. They'll think their love is incest. Please. Just until their old enough to work out their emotions together."

"You want me to raise an angel?" he asked incredulous.

"He's not an angel anymore. He's human. And you did it for me and Dean. Mostly." He shrugged. "Look, I'm raising a girl version of Dean. You just need to make sure Cas comes out as soft as he was before. Bobby, please. Not for me, for them. This is their second chance."

Bobby rubbed his neck and finally sighed in resignation. "Fine. But don't you ever say I don't do nothin' for your sorry ass." He grumbled, "I'm gonna have to baby proof the whole house, God-damnit!"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna have to buy a house. Away from here. I'll move back in a few years. Just so they have a fresh start, like last time." Sam looked a little uncomfortable when he spoke again. "Mind hanging onto the Impala till I come back with him-er… her?"

Bobby saw the gears turning in Sam's mind and said, "Sure. Any particular reason?"

But the youngest-turned-oldest Winchester only shook his head and said, "None really." He picked up the small baby carrier that baby girl Dean was in and looked at where an already sleeping Cas was lying in a small crib Bobby had scrounged up.

"When?" Bobby asked.

"Eighteen," he confirmed.

And then, Sam left.

* * *

**18 Years Later…**

A forty-seven year old Sam rolled his eyes as the eighteen year old in the back asked the question again. "I still don't see why we had to move Dad, so why?"

_Because I'm bringing you to your true love,_ Sam thought. _Because you're really my older brother reincarnated in this teenage girl body and will fall for this angel turned human like a penny from the Empire State Building._

Instead, Sam sighed and responded, "Because I got a good job deal there, that's why, Dee."

Deanna Mary Winchester rolled her eyes and Sam restrained himself from laughing. He'd had to deal with a moody Dean-turned-girl for eighteen years and if Dean had been even half the pain he was as a boy growing up, for the first time in his life, Sam pitied John.

Of course, Dee had no idea about any of this. She remembered nothing of her previous life. To her, she was Deanna (Dee) Mary Winchester, named after her Uncle Dean. Sam Winchester was her father. Her mother, Jess Winchester, had died during childbirth. Her grandmother had died in a house fire when her father was six months and her Uncle Dean, also deceased, was four. Her grandfather had died saving her uncle.

How had her uncle died? Apparently, she had been told that he had been fighting in a war in another country. He had fallen in love with a fellow soldier, but they had both been killed by a bomb. He had never gotten to see his niece born.

Sam had had to fabricate a story, not only for Dee, but for all the schools she had been in. He had gone back to Lawrence and had raised her there in the new refurbished Winchester family home. But now, he had a 'job offer' in South Dakota. He was a lawyer, having gone back to law school to support Dee.

It had been weird on deciding how to raise Dean in his girl form. Not being able to resist, Sam had picked up the role as father. He had finally gotten to experience the feeling of raising a baby Winchester. It wasn't all that great, because, hey, it was Dean, but it had been something he would repeat over and over if it would make Dean happy in the long run.

Sam had been really surprised at how Dean-like Dean's reincarnate girl version had been. She looked just like him, of course, but it was more than that. Dean had retained his charm and lady's man manor into his reincarnation. Dee was very smooth and could seduce a man from a mile away. If Sam hadn't been careful, she might have gotten herself into some risky spots. As it was, Sam had watched her and knowing the old Dean, had made precautions.

Needless to say, Dee was still, blessedly, a virgin.

But everything about her was the same as Dean. She loved cars, and mullet rock, since Sam had made sure that that was what he raised her off of. All of Dean's old things were now hers. She rocked the leather jacket and blue jeans.

But there was a lot different too, because, hello, girl.

Dee got moody, like Dean moody times one hundred. She was cocky and her stubbornness was on a whole new level. She had this biting attitude that, if Sam hadn't raised her, he would have slapped her.

But, Dean's loving-family-comes-first nature had been developed into something deeper with Dee. She had maternal instincts now that she was a girl. She was caring and actually showed it, although she sometimes hid them from even Sam and he was technically, in all respects, her father.

Then there was the whole Jess thing. He hadn't been able to resist and Dee was raised believing that Jess had been her mother. It made Sam happy that someone else could miss Jess for the woman she was and actually care deeply about her.

When it came to Dee and relationships, that's where Sam's control stopped. She was just liked her past self. Got close to several men, then pulled away. Never stayed with them for a while, always moving, never being quite satisfied. At least Sam knew why now. She was looking for Cas.

Well, he was bringing her to him.

"Dad?" Dee asked again and Sam had long since stopped feeling weird since the day he had taught her to call him Daddy.

"Mmm?" he asked distractedly, lost in his thoughts.

"Are we there yet?"

Sam sighed. Dean was such a pain as a girl. "Would it make you feel better if I said no but let you drive?" he said instead.

He knew he had won when she squealed (he imagined Dean squealing and almost crashed, he laughed so hard) as he pulled over and switched sides. Like Dean, Dee also adored driving. Even though it wasn't the Impala but an older version of the Camaro, she was in love.

As she climbed into the front seat and got them going again, she changed the music popping one of Dean's old tapes in. it was funny how she thought it was all her uncle's but it was really hers and Sam sometimes had to mentally retrain himself from correcting her when she said, "Uncle Dean's stuff."

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, following the GPS's instructions grudgingly, Dean's dislike for technology following his incarnate. It made Sam wonder whether Cas was at all like his old self. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Tell me again," she said, her eyes on the road. But Sam knew what she was asking.

She wanted to know the story of her life. The one Sam had made that she didn't know wasn't real.

"You're mom and I met in college. I knew she was the one for me the minute I saw her," Sam started, as usual.

"Do I look like her?" Dee asked.

Sam shook his head in the passenger's seat. "Not even close. If anything, you're the spit image of me, your uncle and grandfather." When she didn't ask anything else, he continued. "After your mom and I got married, your Uncle Dean enlisted. He found out a month later that your mom was pregnant and that he was going to be an uncle. But Dean had a sixth sense." That was true. "He made a will, left everything to us and you." Sam was quiet as he remembered the apocalypse. "He died the day you were born."

"With Angel," she threw in.

Sam nodded. "With Angel." Angel was the name Sam had given Cas's character in Dee's false life story. Angel was the soldier her 'Uncle Dean' had fallen for in the army and died with.

"Wow. Your life sucks, Daddy, you know that?" she said and Sam resisted the urge to smack her upside the head, knowing that if it was the old Dean and not the little girl he had raised and kissed all her 'boo-boos' better, he would have.

"I have you," he reminded.

She snorted. "Oh yeah. I'm great to have around." That was another thing about Dean that had followed him into his reincarnation: his self doubt. Dee never thought she was good enough, gave up way too much and, since she was a girl, this all came out in the terms of depression. She was currently on several anti-depressants after almost committing suicide last year. Sam had been terrified to find that she had gotten into his liquor cabinet, just like the old Dean would have, and almost died of alcohol poisoning. She'd had her stomach pumped, but it was too close for Sam.

He had almost lost his brother and daughter in the same day.

He put it past him. He was bringing Dean to Cas and that would fix a lot. No matter he had lied about Dee's whole life.

And as Sam fell asleep to the soft tunes of Led Zeppelin, he remembered the biggest secret he had kept from Dee beside her reincarnation status:

She knew nothing of the Supernatural. Not even that she was from a family of Hunters and technically one herself.

And he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

**In The Camaro...**

Sam woke to the loud strains of 'Fire of Unknown Origin'.

With a plastic spoon in his mouth.

And the sound of a laughing Dean.

For a moment, he thought that Dean and Cas dying had been a nightmare and that he was in the Impala with his big brother again, getting pranked on. And then he heard the tell-tale giggles that could only come from Dee and the weird clanking the Camaro made and he opened his eyes, startled, to see Dee cracking up and laughing as she drove, singing along to "Fire of Unknown Origin'.

Sam sat up, sputtering and just knowing that she had taken a picture of him with her cell-phone. "We're not going to start with this again, are we?" he asked, bitchy.

"Start with what?" she asked innocently.

"This pranking crap. It's immature and whenever you start this, it escalates." She made a face then, and, just because now he could and before he couldn't, he ordered, "That's it, pull over, I'm driving."

Dee turned in her seat, stupefied. "What? Why?"

"Now, Deanna Winchester, or so help me…" Sam said, silently having a party inside that he got to boss Dean around, even if it was just his reincarnate.

Dee spluttered and then pulled over, something the past Dean would never have done. But Sam knew she only did this because she had been raised by Sam and learned to obey him.

They switched sides again and now, Dee was back in the back seat, head banging to a particularly loud Metallica song. But Sam gave her that one pleasure, knowing that she might make a scene about it like Dean used to when Sam changed the music.

And it would be a whole lot worse with a hormonal Dean who would cry when pushed to the breaking point.

Sam decided to save himself the trouble.

A few hours later, Sam nudged Dee from his place in the front, making her stir and swear. Just like Dean.

"Wake up Dean," he said, then caught himself. Oh God…

"Shut up Daddy," she spit out, probably too tired to notice his slip of the tongue. Sam rolled his eyes and he heard her snicker. "Damn, Dad, I can feel your eye-roll from all the way back here."

"Jerk," he said, more out of habit than not.

"Bitch," she answered back, because they did this all the time. To Sam, it was normalcy and he couldn't let that go. To Dee, it was her having the coolest Dad that let her call him a bitch and seemed to like it.

"Where are we anyways?" Dee asked, stretching while Sam pulled into an unknown driveway.

"We're home," Sam said, "Well, our new home anyways."

Dee exited the car and looked around, a total Dean face on her own. "_This_ is it? You can't expect me to live here for the rest of my life."

Sam checked out the house and, sure enough, it wouldn't come to Dean or his reincarnate's taste at all. It was small and white, with shutters and a small flower garden. Flower boxes lined the windows, in full bloom since it was the start of the summer. It reminded him how he had given Dee a rose when she had graduated from high school just a week before and how she had liked it, but not loved it, since she wasn't a flowery girl.

Of course she wasn't. She was _Dean_.

"Look, you're eighteen Dee. You won't be here forever. If anything, _I'll_ be here forever, so I have a right to complain. I'm not, though, so don't you start," Sam answered back, popping the trunk and grabbing their bags and the new house keys. Behind him, he heard the telltale sounds of the moving trucks coming in with their things and a few hours later, the house was situated and only the kitchen plates had been left to be unpacked tomorrow.

It was late that night, and, still grumpy, Dee retired to her newly redecorated room and claimed she was going to 'hit the hay'. A few hours later, Dean found her fast asleep, a bottle of her anti-depressants left untouched.

As usual, she didn't want medication, didn't believe anything was wrong with her.

Sam sighed. Only Dean.

* * *

**At the New House...**

Sam woke up early the next morning and called someone he hadn't spoken to for a while.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? It's Sam."

There was a gasp and then the ruffle of papers as Bobby undoubtedly checked the calendar for the date and groaned. "Damnit. I didn't even realize-"

"Yeah, me neither," Sam cut in before the older man could start beating himself up for not realizing that it was time. "It seemed like yesterday…"

He heard a rustle as Bobby nodded on the other side. "So when you coming by, boy?"

"Today, at about noon. That good for you and…" Sam hesitated, "Cas?"

Bobby sighed. "That's fine. Damn boy's already up anyways."

Wow, Sam thought, sounds like Cas.

"Well, um… see you I guess."

"Yeah," Bobby said, in that way of his, "This'll be fun." He hung up then and Sam turned to find Dee walking in, in shorts and a tank-top pjs, rubbing her eyes and going straight for the coffee pot. She poured herself a mug and downed it, plain old black and strong, with nothing extra added. Sam shuddered. Same old Dean.

"So who was that?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Really same old Dean. "My new boss telling me my working hours," Sam lied smoothly.

"Dad, you're a lawyer, not a dentist. Since when do you get hours?"

Sam sighed, making something up on the spot since this version of Dean was a lot smarter than the other one. "Just for this first month while I get comfortable. I go in, do paperwork, leave. That simple."

She just shrugged, muttered, "Whatever," and kept on drinking her black coffee like it was pure sugar.

Sam sighed and said he was going to go finish unpacking. Dee expressed her need of a change of clothes and just wanting to 'vege' for the rest of the day. Sam let her go and did finish unpacking before he started methodically cleaning up the house to waste some time. By the time eleven thirty came around, he had done laundry, vacuumed, and dusted and now, he was going to do it.

He was going to bring Dean to Cas.

Sam trudged up the stairs to Dee's room and knocked before opening the door. Girls and their space, he thought grudgingly. The last time he had opened the door without knocking, Dee had punched him in the gut in anger. He had no idea what she was doing.

And knowing Dean, he didn't want to.

As he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of Dee reading a car magazine, sprawled on the bed, with Pink Floyd loud in the background. He didn't know how or why, but Dee knew how to fix cars. He hadn't taught her, hadn't even thought of how to teach her, but he had gotten her into cars and mechanics when she was young and he hadn't had to bring the Camaro to the shop for years.

"Hey Dad, sup?" she muttered while flipping through a particular magazine about Thunderbirds that she had picked up at a yard sale a few weeks back in Lawrence.

"I was going to go out, you know, check out the neighborhood, that sorta thing. You wanna come with?"

There was a flicker of excitement in Dee's eyes but then it disappeared. "Nah. I wanna just chill today dad."

Sam sighed. Great, he was going to have to bribe her. And bribing Dean had never been easy. So how was bribing girl Dean?

Simple. As. Cake.

Or, in this case, pie.

"Fine. I was gonna stop by a diner for lunch, grab some pie-"

"Just let me get my shoes on!" Dee exclaimed at the sound of pie, magazine flying into the air. After all this time, Dean still loved pie.

There were just some things you could rely on.

"You on your period?" Sam asked at her eagerness.

Dee didn't even pretend to be embarrassed. She still wondered why Sam thought it was so funny that she got her period. She was a girl. But she didn't know what Sam knew, that she used to be a guy. So when it happened the first time, Sam almost died laughing. Thinking that Dean was now bleeding from his… _you know_, was almost as funny as Dean being a girl and having to wear a bra.

Pair that up with sticking a wad of cotton up his… _you know,_ every month and Sam had to literally staple his mouth shut to keep himself from falling into hysterics. If only the old Dean could see this…

"Hell yeah! And I've been dying for pie."

Sam sighed as he followed her out of her room and down the stairs, toward the front door. "You know, one day-"

"I'm gonna drop dead from a heart attack. I'm aware," she finished for him.

Sam sighed as they left the house and got into the car. "Yeah, so am I."

* * *

**In The Camaro Again, Then At Bobby's...**

As Sam drove around their little neighborhood, Dee changed the music until she found something suiting for the mood and rocked her head back and forward, her hands playing air drums. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Dee tensed beside him and said, "Oh my God!"

Sam turned and couldn't resist the smile on his face. It was Singer's Salvage Yard. And thankfully, Dee had taken the bait right on time. But, so she wouldn't suspect something shady was going on, he decided to make it difficult.

"What? You want to go to a salvage yard?" he asked, like there was no way in the world he was going in there.

"Dad, they might have parts for that car I said I wanted to work on. He might have Impala parts. For cheap. And I could probably pay for them. With my own money." She had taken up a job as a mechanic back in Lawrence, which she'd had to quit when they moved, but he could see the determined look in her eyes that said she was planning on getting another one in the same line of business.

Sam still shook his head, making it seem like he was considering, when his mind was already made up. "I don't know, Dee. I don't know if they're trustworthy."

"Dad, they're fine. Very trustworthy, I bet. The name Singer says it all. Looks like a family owned business too. Please, just try it. If you're so against it still after five minutes, you can drag my ass out. Promise."

Sam finally made it seem as though he had given in and turned into Bobby's place. But inside, he was ecstatic. This was it. This was finally it…

"I fucking love you," she said, brimming with happiness.

"I know," Sam responded, and then remembering she was his 'daughter' and not 32 year old Dean, he added, "And watch your mouth."

She rolled her eyes and as Sam pulled in, it happened. Bobby was outside and had caught sight of them. And he was walking over.

Perfect.

* * *

**Bobby's Third Person P.O.V.**

Bobby made his way to the old beat up Camaro as it pulled to a stop in the salvage yard. He knew it was Sam and barely kept his happiness that the idjit was back and safe and with Dean.

But when the window went down, he was barely expecting _that_.

An eighteen year old with light hazel eyes and blond-brown hair was sitting in the passenger's seat. She had those sharp angles that defined a Winchester and that look in her eyes that said one thing and one thing only.

"Holy shit," Bobby muttered under his breath as he walked over, trying to look business like. It was Dean. But a girl.

And damn was it more like Dean than a girl.

She was pretty, but she was Dean and the look in her eyes said she had no idea who he was, what was really going on or anything about her real past. The look in her eyes said that she wanted to look at cars. Just like a car-crazed teen.

And Bobby actually felt a bit better seeing Dean not under the stress of saving the world and just light and carefree. It was nice.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" he asked, wiping his hands on a rag as he got closer and stopped at the window.

She smiled and damn! It was all Dean.

"Came in here with my dad. Was just wondering, do you have any Chevrolet Impala parts? I'm thinking of building one from the ground up, you know?"

Bobby swallowed. Holy shit it was definitely Dean. And now, his part in Sam's stupid plan. "Why build one when you can fix up an original?"

Dean's reincarnation's face lit up. "Seriously?" She turned to a man beside her. "Dad, stop the car, I'm checking this out."

The engine was abruptly cut and the girl jumped out of the Camaro and extended a hand. "Deanna Mary Winchester. Call me Dee."

Bobby shook the hand, trying not to laugh at Sam's craftiness and said, "Robert Singer. Call me Bobby."

"Well Bobby, mind showing me the car?"

But Bobby put on a thoughtful face and said instead, "Winchester, huh? You happen to be related to a Dean Winchester?"

The girl's face lit up and he knew it was Dean. "Yeah! Oh God, how'd you know? He's my uncle."

"Uncle?"

She jerked a thumb toward the car and out came an older looking Sam. Bobby tried not to be surprised at the streaks of gray in the youngest Winchester's hair, but failed. "Sam Winchester, my dad."

Sam waved helplessly and Bobby almost laughed right there and that would have screwed it all up. Sam was her dad and he was Cas's… well….

"Well, Mr. Winchester, I happened to know your older brother. Left his car with me before he went off to fight." They had shared the war story idea with each other a while back, just so that when they met up, it would all fit.

Dee's (it was weird to call the reincarnate that, but what could he do?) eyes widened. "The Impala you have is my _uncle's_?" She surprisingly looked to Sam and begged with her eyes. Dean had never liked to ask. That hadn't changed.

"Go," Sam said exasperatedly, waving a hand.

She looked to Bobby and he nodded. "Back of the house, covered in a white sheet. You can't miss it."

She almost hugged him then, he saw and realized that this new Dean was NOT emotionally constipated. Great.

And then, she was gone and it was just him and Sam.

"Sam…"

"Bobby…"

There was an awkward silence in which the two still emotionally constipated ones looked at each other then sighed. They hugged, though very manly, and then Bobby said, "So, 'Dad' huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing it was coming. "And what about you? What are you to Cas?" Bobby actually blushed and Sam cackled manically. "This'll be good."

"I'm his…. Grandfather…." Bobby muttered. But Sam heard. And really, they both knew that was no worse than Sam.

"Great," Sam said. "So I sired my brother-turned-sister and you sired the father of an angel. We are so fucked up."

Bobby nodded then gestured toward the house. "She'll be there a while, trust me."

"Cas?" Sam asked.

Bobby nodded. "Cas." Sam sighed and then Bobby added, "Wanna grab a beer? Catch up?" He raised his eyebrows. "You can tell me about fatherhood, I'll share my tales of grandfather-hood. Raising an angel is a pain in the ass. How 'bout raising a girl Dean?"

Sam groaned. "Horrible! Especially with the-" Sam made a very obscene gesture to signify Dee's period and had Bobby laughing.

"C'mon," the older man said, dragging the younger Hunter into the house. "There's a nice window we can watch it all go down from. Has a nice view of the back yard."

And with that, they left.

* * *

**Baby Cas…**

Bobby had sat baby Cas down and was now looking at him with a bowl of oatmeal in front of the baby. Cas's sapphire eyes were glued to the bowl and his chubby little hand kept reaching for it and then stopping. He looked up to Bobby with big eyes, that helpless look that only babies have.

"Well, go on," Bobby said. The baby reached a hand out again and dipped a finger in the oatmeal, then shoved it into his mouth, some of the squishy goodness going down his chin mixed with drool and dripping onto the old clothes Bobby had scrounged up from when the Winchesters were Wee!chesters.

"Damnit," Bobby swore, seeing that the baby really was human and had no angelic qualities besides his looks. "You really have no mojo left in you, huh?"

The baby tilted his head and Bobby burst out laughing, since that was such a Cas thing to do. The baby tentatively put his finger in the oatmeal again and did the same thing, getting more of it on himself than in his mouth. His black hair was in tufts by the time he had finished the small bowl and there was globs of it in his hair and face and his hands were slick with it where he had shoved them into the bowl.

And Cas was smiling.

And Bobby had his old video camera out.

Not that he's ever going to admit to Sam how much fun this was right now, filming a baby Cas going crazy with his oatmeal. But he would be doing this for many years, although he didn't know it at that time.

As Cas grew, Bobby saw that he had to preserve that innocence that Dean had fallen in love with. He started by sending Cas to Catholic school for all fourteen years of school life. He then introduced him to reading at a young age.

And it seemed that that did the trick.

Cas loved books. He was obsessed with them, Bobby could see. That boy had a growing collection in one of Bobby's old unused rooms. Shelves and shelves of books that Cas had read were stored in there and there were two armchairs that accompanied Cas's reading room, where he sometimes would disappear for hours on end. He was a smart boy too, and not just book smart. He was wise and had a lot of common sense, though he still was a little clueless.

A few things had followed Cas into his reincarnation. That included his cluelessness. And his not-quite-there-understanding of emotions. Cas didn't seem to understand what emotions were or how to express them properly. But Bobby was fine with that. He could deal with a clueless Cas.

He also never called Castiel 'Cas'. That was for Dean to start, not him.

Onto how Bobby explained things to Cas then.

He didn't tell Cas about the Hunting and the Supernatural. He didn't tell Cas about him being an angel reincarnate. No.

It was as simple as this:

Cas was the son of a man named Gabriel **(cuz I didn't know what to do for his dad!)** and a woman named Pamela **(didn't know what to do with his mom!)**. But they died in a car crash and he had come to live with Bobby: his grandfather. Gabriel was his son in this lie.

But baby Cas also had an uncle named Castiel that he was named after, also Bobby's son and therefore Gabe's baby brother. Castiel had gone to war and had fallen for a man named Hunter, Dean's character in this lie, and they had both died in an explosion.

And little Cas had eaten up every word.

It was the truth to him and now the lie Bobby lived in, but he was ok with that. Cas wasn't that bad to raise. Sure he was literal, too much sometimes, and just didn't get the world in general, but he was surprisingly easy to reason with.

One thing about Cas though: when he got angry, _he got angry_. It seemed that when Castiel understood emotions he felt them so deeply that he expressed them outrageously,

He was perfect for Dean.

Which was why, at an early age, Bobby had gotten Castiel into the habit of reading on the hood of the Impala in the backyard where Sam had parked it all those years ago. He knew it had something to do with Sam's plans. And now, at the ripe age of eighteen, in the summer after his senior year and graduation, Castiel was heading to the back on the day Sam was going to come around with Dean, a book, 'A Tale Of Two Cities', in hand, and was yelling behind him as he left, "I'm going out back, Grandpa! Call me if you need me!"

And Bobby was letting him.

Because he knew that that damn car had something to do with Sam Winchester's evil genius plan to get his reincarnate brother and his brother's reincarnate angel together.

And then, he had gone outside and it had all gone down. Dean, now Dee was going into the back, where Castiel was. And he and Sam were going to watch it happen all over again from the upstairs window.

They were going to witness love-at-first-sight-but-not-really-because-we're-just-reincarnations-and-have-deep-pent-up-soulmate-love-but-we-don't-know-it-because-we've-never-seen-each-other-before-now.

They were going to watch Dean and Castiel fall in love.

All over again.

Great.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

She walked into the backyard, following the directions that Bobby had given her. Her father had said that he and her uncle had lived in South Dakota for a while, but he had never mentioned Bobby.

Small world.

AS she made her way to where she saw the car, Deanna froze.

Because sitting on the hood was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

And he _was_ a man, with his slight muscle bulging his crisp white t-shirt, a bright blue scarf that matched his eyes thrown precariously around his neck, a poorly put together fashion statement, but delicious looking on him nonetheless. His hair looked like coal and was messy and sticking up in impossible directions. His face had a light five o'clock shadow and he had an amazing facial structure.

And his eyes.

God, she swore she had seen those eyes before. They were blue and piercing and seemed to stare into her soul and they way they looked at her… ooooh. She shivered. That was a stare she wanted to be stuck under for the rest of her life. It made her feel like she was important, like she deserved something, that hidden look, in his eyes.

And she was really liking it, loving it if she was honest with herself.

How could she have known he was feeling the same thing when she didn't say any of this but the words "Get the fuck off my car!"?

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, confused as all Hell. Here was this amazing gorgeous girl, her leather jacket precariously flung about her shoulders, her blue jeans tight at her waist, her boots muddy but intimidating nonetheless. Her light hazel eyes were flashing with a pent up anger and something else… was that attraction? As she walked ever closer to her, her blonde-brown hair was quivering. It was short, up to her shoulders, and in several layers, all spiking out like a 70's shag.

And what was she talking about 'her car'? If anything, it was Castiel's car. He'd been reading on it since he could remember. His grandfather had been taking him to read here since he was little and he had taken up the habit. He would sit there sometimes in the sun for hours upon end, reading, thinking or sleeping as it turned out sometimes.

And this flippant young woman was demanding him to get off the car. Swearing even. He had gone to Catholic school his whole life and this was against everything he had learned. Respect for all life was one thing. Kindness toward all humanity was another. This girl had neither.

She had this unbridled freedom in her eyes, a type of spirit he had never seen in anyone. Till this day, neither men nor women had captured his interest. He had never 'dated' or had a 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend', had never been in a relationship for the soul reason that Castiel somehow felt that he had been made for something more than emotion, for an oath that he could no longer take or swear himself to.

And here was this one girl, throwing all his thoughts and beliefs away.

She was making him feel something. Something he had never felt before.

"I said get off, asshole," she said, now much, much closer than she had been before, so close he could simply reach out and touch her. But he just sat on the hood of the covered car, book in hand, dazed at the sight of her, unsure of how to respond.

"Hello?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face, very close it was, and a small look of awe came over her face, then disappeared as she pulled back and spat out, "Ok. So you don't talk much. Can you at least tell me your name?"

And all he could manage was, "Castiel. Castiel Singer."

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel.

God, she had almost touched his face, had come so close, but she had restrained herself at the last moment. And his name.

Castiel.

Wasn't that some angel or the other? Of Thursday, she distinctly remembered her father saying once, some useless fact that he had known.

Not useless now.

"Castiel Singer? Like Bobby Singer?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

Surprisingly he nodded. "Yes. He's my grandfather."

She raised an eyebrow. He hadn't mentioned one helluva gorgeous grandson. "Deanna Winchester, call me Dee."

He nodded. "Hello Dee. What do you mean 'your car', if I might ask?"

She swallowed and so did he. She followed his Adam's apple, watched it bob and felt herself melt a little. "Um-well…." He was staring at her now, just staring unblinkingly and she couldn't focus with those azure eyes on her. "Stop it, will you?"

He sat back on the car and she could just imagine him without a shirt, sprawled across it in the summer heat, sweat slicked and sexy and she needed to stop thinking. Now. Before her body did something embarrassed.

"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently, his head tilting to side, making her heart squeeze. He was so damn adorable.

"Staring," she stated plainly, her voice coming out a lot harsher than she thought it would.

He averted his eyes and she felt something go with them. Some weird sense of familiarity that she shouldn't have had since she just met the guy. Castiel. "I'm sorry if I was staring. I won't look again."

Was he trying to be funny? God, what a horrible sense of humor. But she found herself smiling anyways. "Look you can look just-there's this thing called blinking. You should try it."

He looked back up, his brow scrunching in confusion and she thought she was going to pass out from how cute he was looking. He needed to stop that or she was going to dissolve into a pile of Dee-Fluff.

"And anyway, about the car. So it's not technically mine, but it's my uncle's and therefore it's mine since he died and left his stuff to me." It all came out in a rush. She couldn't talk for too long because then her voice would start shaking at the sight of him.

He looked sympathetic, the corners of his mouth turning down in a small frown. His mouth! It was made up of two beautifully plump, pink lips. They looked so smooth and Oh! she bet he had an angel's kiss to go with his angelic looks.

"I'm so sorry about your uncle," he said, his deep gravelly voice reverberating through her whole body.

"It-it was a while back," she stuttered out. "I wasn't even born. No problem." She brushed it off, like she always did when people wanted to get all mushy-gushy on her. She held up a hand before he could go with his sympathies. "Please, no chick-flick moments."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright. I guess. But I was just going to say that I had an uncle who died, also."

She stepped back a little surprised. Well that was insensitive of her, assuming that he was just going to keep feeling sorry for her. He was going to talk about his loss. He had every right to. "Oh, sorry man. I didn't mean-"

He waved her off, sliding off the hood of the covered car in one lithe movement that had her mouth watering with desire to see that body move in other ways. "It is alright. You couldn't have known." He stretched and an expanse of toned flesh showed as his shirt tugged up a little. His navel was small and buttony, an outie presumably. He gestured to the car. "This was your uncle's?"

She nodded and then said, "How?"

He turned those burning icy eyes on her and asked, "How what?"

"How did your uncle die?"

His face got dark after that, and his fingers tightened on the book he was reading. "War. He fought in a war and died. Bomb explosion."

She was surprised at the similarities. "My uncle did too. The same way, actually. Weird, no?"

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

He found himself nodding, unable not to, since it was strange that their relatives had died the same way and most likely in the same war. But it was also because the sound of her voice was so amazing he couldn't even fathom not listening to it. It commanded his attention.

He returned his gaze to the car, realizing that he was staring again and said, "So, would you like to uncover it Deanna?"

HE turned to see her scowling and his heart skipped a beat. Well then, he wanted to make her scowl more often. "It's just Dee. And yeah, if you don't mind helping?"

He nodded, because, yes, he wanted to help her with whatever she needed help with if that meant spending more time with her. He walked over to one side of the car and she to the opposite. Before they took off the canvas sheet shed her jacket, because honestly, it was getting warmer. Castiel shed his scarf throwing it into the pile that was her leather jacket.

"On three," she said and he nodded. "One, two… three!"

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

They tore canvas sheet off of the car and an audible gasp came from both teenagers. The car was black and imposing, but she needed a new coat of paint. The front window was murky and needed to be cleaned, and the mirrors needed to be replaced. Dee peeked in the window and gasped. The seats were covered in dust and everything needed a good cleaning.

She sighed, taking off her button up and sporting her tank top because one, it was hot and two, she really liked this Castiel character and wanted to show off what her Papa gave her. She tossed the sweaty shirt onto the pile of their things and opened the hood of the car to check out the engine.

She whistled.

It was beautiful, but, like the rest of the car needed to be tuned up. She cracked her knuckles and turned to Castiel.

And smiled.

* * *

**Cas's Third Person P.O.V.**

Castiel instantly changed his mind about making her scowl. He wanted to make her smile all time. It lit up the whole world and made Castiel's stomach knot up and his head feel fuzzy. Or maybe that was the sight of her nothing in jeans and a tank-top, one that did nothing to hide her plentiful chest and bra straps.

She placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat then. "Castiel," she said, catching his attention again. "The staring?"

He blushed then, looking away and muttered an apology. But he heard her laugh, honest to God laugh and he wondered if maybe he was talking to an angel.

"It's ok. I was just wondering if you had any tools." She started listing things that one would fins in a mechanic's shop and he nodded to each item and led her to shut up shed.

"I'm confident that all the things you desire to fix your car are in here," he responded.

She smiled then and patted his cheek and Castiel felt his skin tingle upon the touch. He saw her face come into a startled expression as she snatched her hand back and went to look for what she needed. Castiel walked out then, reveling in the memory of the feeling.

What was the feeling, though?

The thought nagged at him as he walked into the entryway of the house and took a few cleaning appliances and dragged them outside so he could start to clean the inside of the car. Hey, he reasoned, if she's going to clean up the outside, I'll clean up the inside. Spend some more time, get to know her better.

And with that, he set to work on cleaning the seats and clearing out the spider webs as she started to tune up the engine and whatever else was in the hood of a car.

* * *

**Back To Sammy's P.O.V.**

Sam had almost run outside at the sight of clothes being shed and had only been restrained by a laughing Bobby who had grabbed him and sat him down.

"I swear to God Bobby, if they start… doing it in the back of the car, I'm murdering him." Sam said this while sitting down in a huff, a pure Sammy bitch-face in place.

Bobby raised an incredulous eyebrow at the Winchester. "You trying to protect your brother's honor, boy?"

Sam's flushed a bright red as he muttered, "Sorry. Dad-mode."

Bobby couldn't laugh at that. He felt very protective over Castiel and if Dee or Dean or whatever her name was did anything that hurt the ex-angel he knew pissed. But he also knew that they were destined for each other and that nothing could make them hurt each other. He knew that he and Sam had to stay out of it and be bystanders, just like last time, if this was going to work out for them.

"Sam, I understand how you feel, but we have to let them do whatever they need to do. They're old enough now to see what we know."

"That they're made for each other? That they're soul-mates and were together in another life? I don't know about the second one, but yeah I get the first. It's just kind of hard. I had to watch my brother give himself to an angel and then get cut down as a result. Now-"

"Now you get to watch your daughter give herself to a boy and be happy, Sam. It'll be fine. We have to trust that they'll do the right thing and can get together on their own. They did it last time."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it took them like, three years last time. And Dee's different from Dean." Bobby nodded. Castiel was very different in some aspects than the angel had been. "She… gets depressed and it's pretty bad."

Bobby snorted. "Well at least the girl feels something. Castiel still doesn't get emotions. He doesn't even act like he has them. Sometimes, he's worse than the angels. Get this, he hasn't even had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. And sometimes, he explodes."

"Can't control himself?" Sam suggested.

Bobby nodded. "Don't worry Sam. Your girl's not getting emotion and Cas has way too much to give. They'll be fine."

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel vacuumed and dusted and methodically cleaned the inside of the Impala, and as he did, he watched Dee. He kind of felt like, oh, what was the word? Oh, right.

He felt like a stalker.

Suddenly Dee reached into the car from the window, turning it on with the keys they had found in one of the rims. The car came on and she swore at something, fixing it. The radio was on and an extremely vulgar sounding song, guitars screaming and men screaming too, was playing. But Dee seemed to be enjoying it and so, Castiel didn't comment on that.

No, what he commented on was her. He noticed now two things he hadn't seen before when she took off her jacket. The first was a tattoo on her back on her left shoulder blade. He swore he'd seen it before, now, as he saw it through the light fabric of the tank-top, the dark colored ink showing through.

The second was the abnormal birthmark on her shoulder. It was a screaming red and was incredulously in the shape of a handprint! It looked as if it was gripping her shoulder, as if it was made there, instead of being a freak birth defect.

And it looked familiar.

He decided to breach both subjects separately and slowly, so as not to offend her. "Dee," he asked through the window, leaning on the steering wheel in the front seat. He heard her say, "Hmmm?" as she kept working so he continued. "I like your tattoo."

The sounds of working stopped and she came around to the driver's window, wiping her hands on a filthy rag. She leaned into the window and grimaced. "Saw that huh?" He nodded. She sighed then. "Well, let's see. Got that at fourteen. My dad has a matching one on his chest. Kind of a family thing. Most Winchesters have it."

"What is it?" he then asked.

"It's a pentagram in a circle with the rays of the sun around it, called a warding tattoo. It's supposed to keep supernatural things away." She made a face. "If you believe in that crap." She paused. "Sorry, do you?"

He shook his head, because he really did not. "No. I was raised to believe in God and angels, not ridiculous things such as ghosts and devils."

"Poltergeist and demons," she said absentmindedly.

Castiel was confused. "Excuse me?"

She sniffed a little, clearing her nasal passageways and said, "That's what they're properly called. Poltergeist and demons."

He sat back and shrugged. "Oh."

"And I don't believe in that," she muttered going back to the hood of the car and the motor beneath it.

Castiel heard the ending though and heard the absolute hopelessness in her voice. He literally jumped out of the car and went after her. "Don't believe in what?"

She lifted her head from the hunk of metal before her. Waving a wrench in the air, gesturing vaguely, she responded, "God. Angels. That crap."

Castiel was taken aback. "Why not? He's real. He watches over us and keeps us safe. He is our father and-"

"No. You fail to remember that my mother, grandparents, and uncle and lover are dead. How is that keeping my family safe? How is that watching over me? I almost _died _," she said, her voice breaking as it rose a few octaves and she got closer to him. "Died. You understand? Where the fuck was God and his stupid angels then, huh? Look Cas, you don't get it. You were raised off of this crap. I wasn't. I have no proof, just a lot of evidence suggesting otherwise. There is no God."

Castiel tried to assess the conversation as she moved away, but there were so many things going through his head. One, she didn't believe in God. Two, she had almost died. Three, her uncle had had a lover who was also dead. And four…

What the hell did Cas mean?

He walked after her, following her to the front of the car again and said, "What?" That was all he could think of.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

She turned around. "Excuse me?"

She saw him struggle for words, saw him run a hand through his already messy hair, making it even more ridiculous. "It's just- what did you mean-" It seemed like he had a lot of questions, so she waited her impatience building.

He took a deep breath and said, "First, how did you almost die?"

She swallowed, wishing he hadn't asked, wishing she hadn't let it slip. But now she had and he wanted to know and had a right to. But, upon seeing her face, he said quietly, "If you don't wish to speak of that, then you do not need to."

She tried to tell him it didn't matter, tried to play down her feelings, but couldn't even speak. She just nodded and watched as his azure eyes filled with understanding. "Next question," she finally got out, her voice thick.

She watched as his eyes flickered with some unknown emotion and he got a little closer, saying, "Your uncle had a lover? Who is dead?"

She nodded. This she could answer. "Yeah," she answered, turning back to the car and going back to checking the oil. "His name was Angel," she threw a glance back, trying to see if him and all his Catholic teachings would make him a homophobe. It didn't; he stood waiting for her to finish. "Well, yeah. They served together and they died together."

Castiel nodded. "My uncle fell for a… male also. His name was Hunter. They also served together and died together."

Something in her head wasn't at all right. How could their stories be so similar, yet they hadn't ever met before? She vowed to talk to Bobby and her father later on, see if maybe they knew something about it. "Anything else?"

He nodded. "I can… understand why you do not believe in God. But how would you explain all of… this?" He gestured around them.

Dee shrugged as she turned back to the Impala and got back to work. "I dunno. Big bang theory. Smart bacteria? Who the hell knows? Sometimes, we shouldn't know."

She thought she heard him nod behind her. And then, "What does 'Cas' mean?"

She paused, then burst out laughing. Was he serious? Dee turned around to see his head was tilted and her heart jumped in her chest. He was so serious, not even understanding the concept of a nick-name. "It's-it's a nick-name, Cas."

"A… _nick-name_?"

Dee laughed then and saw his face smooth out. She hadn't laughed like this since… well since last year. "It's a shortening of your name. Something simpler and less intimidating than Castiel. It sounds like you're going to smite someone, Cas."

"I have never smote someone," he deadpanned.

And she lost it. Dee was in hysterics, tears coming down her face as she laughed. And amazingly, a small smirk tugged up the corners of Castiel's mouth. "Oh lordy, he _can_ smile!"

And then he had a full-blown smile. And she just gasped. He looked like an angel when he did that. And then, she noticed how close he was to her. He was barely an inch away and if she leaned in…

"Personal space," Dee blurted. He raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat. "Personal space, Cas. You're in my bubble." She gently pushed him back a few feet away and smiled. "There. That's appropriate." She gestured around herself in a circle and explained. "That is my personal bubble. You don't want to pop it, kay?"

Castiel nodded slowly, understanding donning on him. "Yes."

She smiled then. "Great. Anything else you need to know before I get back to work?"

He seemed to gather himself then and she was afraid he was going to ask something embarrassing. But then, he said something so simple, she almost laughed. "What is that?" He gestured to her arm. Dee looked down and nothing out of the ordinary. And then it hit her.

"Oh. My birthmark." She pointed to the angry red mark on her shoulder. He nodded then, getting marginally closer to inspect it. "It's just a birthmark, Cas."

"Yes," he said, distressed. "But it looks like-"

"A handprint?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"I know." And it was true. It looked like someone had gripped her arm and picked her up. The bumps of the hand, palm and fingers were all raised, even, giving it a realistic look, like someone had burned their palm into her shoulder. "Weird right?" Castiel nodded slowly and then, he squinted and started to look at his own hand. "What?" Dee asked, getting closer to him instead. "What is it?"

"This is strange but…" He sighed and looked up. "May I… touch it?"

She was really liking Castiel. He was sweet, nice, clueless maybe, but there was more to him. His voice and face and body were sexy and he was amazing, but this was a little weird. "You wanna touch my birthmark?" He nodded then, eager and she sighed. For some reason, she couldn't say no to him. "Sure, I guess. Knock yourself out."

She regretted the figure if speech the second it exited her mouth. "Why would I make myself unconscious?"

She did a facepalm and said, "Figure o'speech, Cas."

And then she extended her arm. Castiel reached his hand out to meet her and hesitated. But now, Dee desperately wanted him to touch her. Especially in a place she thought sacred. Her birthmark was very special to her, an extension of her, a trait that defined her as her. And she wanted him to define her, to be part of that.

So she was more than relieved when he actually moved forward again.

And then, his hand was on her birthmark, pressed lengthwise against it and she couldn't speak anymore.

The electricity! It felt like a livewire was touching every single one of her nerves and going through her at the same time. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened. She couldn't even move, it felt so good and was so strong. She felt safe at the same time though, like nothing could touch her, that she had been saved by something, by someone. That she was complete.

And when she looked into his eyes, she saw the same feelings in them.

Finally, he managed to pry his palm from her skin and she almost whimpered. "What the Hell was that?" she gasped, leaning against the Impala, out of breath.

Castiel, in turn, collapsed onto the grass. Shaking his head and laying down on his back, he answered simply, "I-I don't know." He was looking at his hand again, though.

"What?" she asked.

Instead of answering with words, he got up, his jeans grass-stained, and walked over to her. And he pressed his hand to her birthmark again. She felt that same rush and then he said, "Do you feel that?"

She leaned against his body, marveling at how they fit together perfectly, how it felt like she had done this a million times. "Yeah," she squeaked, realizing, with embarrassment, that this might be considered a chick-flick moment.

"My hand fits your birthmark," he then whispered. And, taking a moment to look, she found that he was right. It slotted right in with the actual birthmark, the fingers and palm lining up perfectly.

"No fucking way," she breathed out. He seemed used to her swearing now.

"Yes fucking way," he answered, very serious. She laughed breathlessly, since his hand was still pressed to her scar.

And then he let go and with it went all the delicious sensations that she had been feeling. As he walked back to the car, to finish cleaning it she guessed, like what had happened was nothing, she leaned against the car and swallowed hard. That was very… different. Something she wanted to do again. And again.

She liked Castiel, she concluded. Not just because of the way he was or acted, although she liked that too, but because of the way he made her feel. He was just so…

She had no words.

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel thought he was going to pass out. Dee was… amazing. Made him feel, actually _feel _and he loved how she was making him feel! She was an amazing person he saw, someone he could just connect with. He liked that.

He sat back in the front seat, watching her work

Oh, but it felt like he had known her for his whole life. She was Deanna Mary Winchester. She was beautiful and liked mullet rock. She knew how to fix cars, lost most of her family before she was born, was pretty broken inside and thought she was worthless.

Yeah. He knew pretty much everything about her.

But he wanted more. He wanted more of that wanted feeling. She made him feel like he could do anything, like he was perfect, like he was special. He loved the feeling. But he just didn't know what that feeling was.

And it really bothered him.

He wanted to make her feel worthwhile, wanted to fix her, put her back together, glue all her pieces back and blow them dry if he had to. He wanted to kiss her better and hold her tight and-and…

Well, yeah. He might want that too.

But he wanted her, body and soul. She had such a bright soul, so bright he swore he could see it and it blinded him. She was so rare a person and he wanted her all for himself. If he had been given a place in heaven, he would have given it up for her, no questions asked.

So as she worked, he contemplated and fixed the back of the car, cleaned and polished until the seats looked new, the carpets were spotless and windows were clear once again.

And then he went out of the car again. It was almost six o'clock, and, although it was summer and they had almost two hours left before it got dark, he got out and was planning on suggesting they go inside. He wanted her to stay for dinner, but didn't know how to ask.

But when he got to the front, he was immediately captured in interest. She was working methodically on the engine, cleaning and tightening things, making sure it was just right. Castiel had never fixed a car and it was interesting to watch.

Unfortunately, when she turned around to wipe the sweat from her brow, he was standing there, a mere few inches away. She started, and closed her eyes, leaning against the car's front bumper. "Cas, we talked about this. Personal space?"

"O-oh," he stuttered, embarrassed. They _had_ discussed it. He stepped back.

She lifted an eyebrow then and he realized he was staring. He blinked then, deliberately and made her laugh. "Damn Cas, you are anything _but_ normal."

He shrugged, trying to forget what had happened before and said, "What are you doing to the car?" She scowled and explained, like anyone would know. "And how do you accomplish this?" he asked. All he really wanted to do was get close to her, maybe touch her again.

She explained again and then froze. "You've never done this before, have you?" He shook his head. "C'mere, Cas."

And she taught him how to fix a car.

* * *

**Sammy's Mental Breakdown And Bobby's Laugh Attack**

Bobby leaned closer to the window and when he was sure he wasn't dreaming, he called Sam. "What?" the younger hunter said exasperated.

"Come take a gander at this, Sam. I think she's trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Sam said worriedly as he almost tripped over himself to get to the window.

"Trying to teach an angel how to fix a car," Bobby finished, chuckling.

Sam looked now, looked closely and saw that it was true. There was Dee, bent over the motor of the Impala, Cas beside her, and she was instructing him on how to fix whatever didn't meet her expertise mechanic standards.

"That's…" He trailed off.

"That's innocent, is what it is," Bobby said, trying not to laugh at Sam's over-protectiveness.

"Yeah, but… I think Dean would have taught Castiel to fix a car. If only for the bountiful foreplay it would provide," Sam responded, eyes glued to the scene below.

Bobby pulled him away from the window, laughing openly now. "Easy boy. They ain't doing nothing wrong. Innocent, I tell you."

Sam grumbled as he sat back down, returning to the beer he had left unattended. "Yeah, but with Dean, things can go from innocent to promiscuous pretty fast. Especially when Dean's a girl and Cas is a clueless human. With a penis."

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Dee pulled back and let Castiel have a crack at it. He was surprisingly good at this kind of stuff, learning quickly and making sense of it in his mind. And she was just staring to make sure he didn't wreck her baby.

Ok, that and the fact that a Cas covered in motor oil, having it smeared down his face and hands and arms, mingling with his sweat was just too tasty NOT to stare at. And she was ultimately being a perv with all the thoughts going through her mind, but she really didn't mind.

It wasn't like he could read her mind.

His hair stuck to his forehead and her fingers itched to brush it off, to cool him off with a kiss and maybe more. But what was she thinking? The guy's hand fit her freaking scar! He was probably freaked out by her and everything about her was probably turning him off. She swore, listened to loud music, was practically was a guy herself….

God, he was probably disgusted with her.

She sighed as she heard something clank behind her and found him sitting against the car's front bumper, staring at her again with his intense, blue-eyes gaze. Instead of calling him out though, this time, she started right on back. She lost herself completely in his eyes, letting herself drown in the blue of them as one would do with the ocean. It was really great. And she felt like they had done this before, done this a million times. It was buzzing at the back of her mind, a memory, not hers, yet it was. It was like déjà vu.

Suddenly, the song in the car changed to some slow crap that she was quite sure was NOT Zeppelin and she tore her gaze from his and went into the car to see what was up. Sure enough, some crap was playing on the radio and she started looking through the glove compartment to see if her uncle had left anything behind.

Dee gasped. It was the most amazing collection she had laid eyes on. Tons and tons of cassette tapes that were the other haves of the ones she owned were thrown precariously in there, just waiting to be played. She quickly selected one, not caring what it was, just wanting to put something in to get back out to Cas, when she felt a hand on her back.

She flinched of course, turning around to find Cas there, looking sheepish. Before he could apologize though, she said, "It's ok. Here, listen to this." She popped in the cassette into the tape deck and waited a minute before the song came on.

And then she squealed.

It was AC/DC's 'Back In Black'. Immediately, without thinking, she started to head-bang in the front seat as Cas slipped into the passenger's side and just watched her. She sang along with the lyrics, strummed her own private air-guitar and just felt to amazing and free that she honestly had to wonder if this was what the music did to her uncle every time her heard it.

The song finally petered to an end and the next one came on. Dee lowered the volume from the ridiculous height it was at to something more reasonable and then turned to a thoughtful looking Castiel.

"Wadja think?" she asked, her hands resting on the steering wheel, her eyes catching the mirror, seeing how Castiel had done a great job replacing them with others they had found in the Salvage Yard.

"It was… interesting," he commented and she looked over again to see him nodding. "Who was that?"

"AC/DC," she answered on automatic, too caught up in the look on his face, how his lips were pursed and his brow was creased.

* * *

**Back To Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel could barely think though. He was too busy trying to get her to talk again. He loved the sound of her voice, loved her drawling accent. He loved watching her just relax and let go as she listened to the loud music that had been blaring and pouring out of the radio just moments ago.

And he wanted to teach her something.

It was only fair, he thought. She had taught him how to fix a car, all the mechanics and such, and he thought that he should teach her something in return. She was the one staring now, but he didn't mind. He'd rather be under her gaze and he preferred it when he was teaching her something memorable.

"May I teach you something?" he then asked, the words tumbling form his lips without his explicit permission. Stupid, traitorous hormones.

She blinked for a moment and then answered carefully, "Depends. What?"

Castiel cleared his throat, unsure of how to pursue this and then decided that for once in his life, he was just going to wing it. "I want to teach you… Shakespeare."

Dee lifted an eyebrow. "You wanna teach me what now?"

Castiel turned his body to face her and said, "Shakespeare," with a whole new zeal. "William Shakespeare. I want to teach you one of his plays. You taught me cars, I'll teach you Shakespeare."

Dee opened her mouth and for a moment, he was afraid that she was going to reject him, say no and leave. But then she gave a small smile and said, "Ok. Fine. Have it your way. Go get your Shakespeare. I'm not going anywhere."

And he literally ran from the car, bounding up the steps to the house. He ignored his Grandfather entirely where he came out of the parlor to see what was up and ran into his library, as he liked to call it, skimming through the various volumes until he found the one he wanted and rushed back out again.

True to her word, Dee was still there, idly tapping out the drums solo to another loud, inappropriate song. He tapped on the driver's window, almost startling her he saw, but she scowled and flipped him off before turning down her music and exiting the car.

"Christ Cas, you gave me a fucking heart-attack."

He cringed at her swear, but then slammed down the hood of the car, sat down on it and patted the space of metal next to him. She sighed, but he could see a curious spark in her eye as she climbed up next to him.

Castiel passed her the book then and as she read the title, her face changed. "Wait is this…?"

He nodded, his heart hammering. "Yes. Romeo and Juliet."

She shrugged. "I was gonna say that book where those two people kill themselves for each other, but ok. We can go with that too."

Castiel rolled his eyes and picked out a passage he could to teach her. "This is the part where Romeo sees Juliet at the balcony. Here. You'll be Juliet and I'll be… Romeo."

She scratched the back of her neck and said, "Well, I was never really good at this stuff, so you'll have to bear with me."

Castiel smiled a heartfelt smile for the first time in a while. "That's why I'm teaching."

She read over the lines then and he read his over her shoulder, even though he had memorized the whole play years ago, especially this scene. When she was done, he let her keep the book, for reference as he put it.

When asked if he needed it, he answered, "It's all up here," while pointed to his temple. That got him a skeptical snort.

And then, he started:

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Dee raised an eyebrow and then said**, "**Ay me!" in a very dry tone of voice, making Castiel cringe. She laughed.

With a marginal sense of humor, Castiel spoke the next lines, a rare laugh in his voice.** "**She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

As Dee read the next few lines, she made a face. "Do I actually have to say this?"

Castiel looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Yes. And with feeling this time."

She sighed and then: "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Castiel smiled and then whispered, very close to her ear, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

And Dee could barely speak the words on the page as he got ever closer, his warmth too delicious to draw away from.

"'T-tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man."

She swallowed now as Castiel took a risk and nuzzled her neck, something that felt to her, so right, like they had done it a million times.

"O-o, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet…"

* * *

** Cas 3rd Person P.O.V.**

She was staring into his eyes now, just staring and Castiel was staring right back, loving the way she looked so vulnerable under his gaze. He saw how she was, knew she must put up a façade for the rest of the world. But not with him. He'd be damned it she put one up with him.

"L-let's move on?" She suddenly moved away from him and Castiel knew it would be harder to make her let him in than he thought. She started flipping the book pages backwards and stopped when she found a spot with both Romeo and Juliet dialogue in it. "Here, let's do this one," she said, not bothering with what they were reading.

Castiel sighed and read the lines, not quite sure which part of the play this was.

" If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Castiel started to blush, but Dee, who was not accustomed to Shakespeare talk, kept going.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Castiel said weakly.

With a questioning look, Dee answered, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Even more faintly, Castiel responded:

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Dee, deciding to remain silent while he spoke continued with the dialogue.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Castiel didn't speak and it took Dee's prompting to make him go on.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

She scrunched her brow. "Cas, why'd you stop?"

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

She had actually been enjoying it, actually liking the way his voice sounded like gravel being dragged over by tires. And then he had stopped.

What the hell?

"Cas? Cas. Cas!" He looked up at her, his blue eyes misty. "What?"

He turned bright red then. "Um… this is usually the part in the play where Romeo and Juliet… um… they…uh.."

In the short time she had known him, this was the most she had ever heard Castiel stutter. It was crazy. "When they what Cas?"

"Kiss."

She froze. No wonder Mr. Dark Haired-Blue Eyed-And Gorgeous was worried. Kissing. And he probably didn't want to kiss her. I mean, who would? she thought to herself.

"Oh…" she said. "I get it."

And then, he was grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her soul. "What do you mean you 'get it'?"

"You don't want to kiss me." At the look on his face, she laughed and brushed it off, though it felt like piece of her had been ripped out. "Don't worry. I don't even want to kiss me."

It looked like he was going to throw-up, but he said, "B-but I do want to kiss you."

She turned on the hood of the car to him and felt an uncharacteristic blush creep up her neck. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um…" She rubbed her neck. "Ok. Go for it."

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel felt his heart beating in his ears as he leaned toward Dee, her eyes fluttering closed. He licked his lips, trying to wet them, but his mouth was so dry and his stomach was in so many knots…

And then, he kissed her. Just his lips pressing to hers, but it was enough to make him a little excited, which was very embarrassing to him. He pulled away and whispered in astonishment, the words from the play and realized how they now made more sense to him.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

And Dee thought she was going to go to heaven. He had to be an angel. Only angel's could kiss like that without using tongue. So she improvised, turning him back toward her and whispering, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

And Castiel saw the game and had to play it. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."

And this time, they really kissed. Her tongue explored him mouth in a fit full of passion and she rolled over him and onto the car, pressing him to the warm metal beneath them. Castiel felt her body, pressing so close to his, but sensed something wasn't right. Then he realized it.

He could get closer, so much closer…

But the clothes were in the way.

"You kiss by the book," he heard her mutter and then he pulled away for breath and looked in her eyes.

And saw the same desire looking back.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Why do I want you so much?" Dee had to ask, whisper to him in a whimper. And she did want him, more than anything else in the world. All she wanted was him and him and more him and she had no idea why, but she knew he was perfect for her. Knew it in her heart. Knew she could count on him, that he would never give up on her like so many others did.

"I do not know," he whispered back, his lips bruised and his hair delightfully mussed up. And she wanted to make him blush in pleasure and sweat in passion and she just didn't know if this man wanted her in the same way or not.

"Cas-"

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"I want you too," he whispered to her, because it was true, so true. So true that not even he, the one person who could hide their emotions better than anyone else in the world, could hide it.

He wanted her, needed her.

And he was about to get her.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Take me," Dee almost begged. "Please, please take me. I don't want anyone but you, Cas. No one but you. Don't you feel it? Like with my scar? We've _done_ this before. And I trust you with me completely."

She felt her breath freeze in her chest as he looked at her, not with lust in his eyes, but…

God, was that love?

Oh God, yes, it was. It had to be! And for the first time in her life, someone loved her.

And she loved them back.

Sliding off the hood of the car and dragging Castiel with her by the hand, she made her way to the large backseat of the Impala.

And there, they became one.

* * *

**Bobby And Sam Are Scarred For Life And Sam Vows To Kill Cas**

Bobby hadn't been watching the window for over an hour. Now that he thought about it, it had been pretty quiet.

Too quiet for his liking.

He looked over to see Sam sharpening an old blade, one that might have even been Ruby's, but was now too old to identify. He methodically did it, like e machine, without thinking, so lost in his thoughts he was.

Bobby sighed and finally got up and walked over to the window to find no one outside. His heart stopped for a moment because, if he was honest, he felt like Cas was really his grandson and he felt that Dee was really the Dean he had been missing. If they were gone, kidnapped, taken he would never forgive himself.

If they were taken by something supernatural…

And then, Bobby saw something that made him hope and pray that they had been kidnapped, because if they were doing what he thought they were doing, Sam was going to be one unhappy camper: he saw a hand…

Streak down the window.

Bobby tried to go back to his seat and newspaper without making it seem obvious that he was now mentally scarred for life. But it was at that moment that Sam wanted to look up.

Damn that boy!

"Bobby? You ok, man? You look a little changed." Sam got up and walked over to the older man and put a caring hand to his forehead. He felt fine, no fever or anything. Then what…?

Bobby's eyes flicked toward the window and then back to Sam's face, so imperceptible that only a hunter with experience might catch it. Sam's stomach dropped to his feet. He ran to the window looked out and…

"No," he said, his throat closing.

Bobby's eyes widened. "Damnit," he muttered as Sam grabbed the knife he was polishing and headed for the door. Bobby slid in front of him. "Sam, do not go out there."

"They're- they're doing… doing _it_! In the back of the Impala! What did I tell you! No, no and NO! No ex-angel is taking my daughter's v-card!"

He made for the door again but Bobby held him back, pushing him into the counter. "No! Damnit, no! There's more to it than that. They're sharing something special. Something Dee needs. Something Cas needs. And I swear to God Samuel Johnathan Winchester, if you go out there and do something stupid, _I'll_ do something stupid that involves me kicking your ass to Kingdomcome."

And Sam stood there, torn and slumped against the counter, torn between getting that bastard off of his daughter and letting his brother be with the one person he would ever truly love in the world.

And Sam stalked back upstairs, sharpening the knife again.

He stayed away from the window.

His knife would be needle sharp when Cas came in.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V. **

Dee leaned against Castiel's chest, panting a little, but warm under the blanket they had found on the floor of the Impala. She was never going to forget this backseat. She was never going to stop laughing when someone laid down on it either.

Castiel, meanwhile, was stroking her scar absentmindedly, sending shivers up her spine, making her scoot closer to him. He smiled into her hair and she sighed contentedly. In the warmth of the car, she noticed that it had started to rain and that the rhythm was making her drowsy. It wasn't unpleasant at all. Quite the opposite, actually. It felt wonderful.

It felt right.

"Dee?"

She felt his voice rumble throughout their pressed together bodies and relished in it before she turned her head up. "Yeah, Cas?" He looked slightly troubled now and after what they just did, she didn't want him to be. "What?"

He sighed. "What happened last year?"

Of course he wanted to know. He had just gone all the way with her and for love and nothing less. And she wanted this to work, so she was going to be honest.

"Last year… I almost died. Suicide, actually." She felt his breath hitch and felt him pull her to him closer. She sighed. "Cool it Cas, I'm not a baby." When he had relaxed, she continued. "I was stressed. I knew I was different form everyone. I was the girl who could get a guy, but I didn't want them, didn't feel anything for them. My dad said I gave up too much for other people around me.

"Like the time I let that group of guys beat me to a pulp because it was either me or my friend, a girl who was barely half of you Cas. They were going to…" She sighed. "I defended her. Got put in ICU too. I got through it." She looked up to see a positively avenging look on his face. She chuckled. "Damn it Cas. Relax. I'm here, aren't I?"

He had no answer but a curt nod. He was angry; but not at her, at the losers who had hurt her. "So what pushed you over the edge?"

She stopped to think now. She had never told anyone why. Never. But she was going to tell him, going to tell her Cas because she knew he wouldn't think she was crazy.

"My friend, the one I saved that one time, she was in trouble again. People used her as a punching bag, you know? It can drive a kid crazy…"

"Did it?"

"No," she answered. "Someone else did. Someone else hurt her and I couldn't stop it. Someone else hurt her so bad that she wouldn't even talk to me anymore. They caught him, brought him to court." She tried to keep the tears at bay, but couldn't. "And he was let go. I don't know what, but somehow they let him go. And I swear…" She swallowed. "I swear I saw his…"

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"What?" Castiel said, a dull excitement building in his chest. If she had seen what he had seen that day in the park with his grandfather when he was younger…

"I saw his face change. It changed. It did I swear," she said, begging openly. "Please believe me. Don't think I'm crazy. Because after I told someone, that's all they told me. Everyone I explained to, they said I was nuts. No one's face changes. But his did."

His heart stopped. Not what he had seen, but that beat seeing a little lady with wings floating around a flower. "No, shhh. Relax, I believe you, shhh."

She was so surprised, by the look on her face. "You do?"

He nodded. "I saw a fairy. I'm guessing that your guy was a-"

"Shape-shifter," she finished. "I got a little… obsessive after my breakdown."

He nodded. "So what happened? Exactly?"

She sighed, moving ever closer to him, feeling unbelievably safe. "I made my way into my dad's liquor cabinet. He was working a late case and I was so sick of everyone saying I was crazy to the point that I believed them. I was so sorry that I had failed one of my only and closest friends, that I was worthless…"

Castiel's eyes widened. "You drank yourself to death," he whispered.

She nodded. "It's possible. Alcohol poisoning. I died for a second, they said. My dad walked in to several EMTs with a defibrillator and his daughter dead on the floor. He hasn't let me out of his sight like this since then." She shook her head against his chest, her soft brown-blonde hair tickling him. "I figured no one would miss me anyways."

Castiel squeezed her tight, wanting nothing but to take away that worthlessness, that hopelessness. "I'd have missed you."

She laughed. "Cas, you didn't even know me. I don't deserve to be saved anyway. I failed someone so important to me. How does that warrant a rescue?"

Castiel cupped her face in his hands. "You are so important, Deanna. So important. I would have felt that there was something missing in my life, that it was you. I would have missed you. You are worth the rescue, every time. I'd go up to heaven and demand that God himself save you." He hesitated then, "I love you."

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Her heart stopped a little, skipped a few beats. And then, she said, "God, I love you too, Cas."

He kissed her then. Slow and smooth and she could only think of why she loved him and how it didn't matter that they had known each other for a day. It felt like decades of love had been built into this moment.

And she loved every bit of it.

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Hello? Grandpa? We are back." Castiel walked in, his hand in Dee's, sniffing the air. Was that…

"What the hell? Your grandfather's cooking?" Dee asked.

Castiel slowly shook his head. "My grandfather doesn't cook. As soon as I was old enough, one of our neighbors offered to teach me. Since then, Grandpa buys the stuff, I make it."

"Then what…?"

Castiel shrugged. He didn't know. Then he smiled devilishly and pushed her against the wall, attacking her lips with his own, savoring the taste completely with the woman he loved.

"What was that for?" she asked stupidly, breathing heavily.

He nuzzled their noses and whispered, "For everything."

And she smiled at him, melting his heart. How could something as perfect and righteous as this ever think they were worthless, he thought? How?

She stroked a hand down his cheek, scowling. "What're you thinkin Cas?" She shook her head. "I need to know you're feeling something."

He caught her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I assure you, I am feeling plenty."

At this she laughed and moved him back so she could escape his makeshift prison. Taking him by the hand, she dragged him back to where he had been heading. "Let's see what's really going on before this house burns down with us in it."

With that, he led her to the kitchen where he froze at the sight. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Sam Tries To Come To Terms And Bobby Gets Kicked Out Of His House**

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and pretended that his brother/daughter hadn't just come from badonking an ex-angel of the Lord in the back of his/her car. He smiled as pleasantly as he could as Cas walked in trailing Dee by the hand and looked confusedly at him.

"What are you doing here Mr. Winchester?" he asked, ever polite.

"Dad?" he heard Dee say, moving from behind Castiel and gawking at him. "What the hell Dad? Are you cooking?"

Sam smiled again, totally faking it, as Bobby walked in and turned a new shade of pale. "Yes, Dee. I'm cooking. Mr. Singer invited us to dinner, since it seemed you and his…" He almost choked on the next word. "You and his grandson seemed to… click."

She scowled and then shook her head, not bothering to think about it. "Kay, whatever man. C'mon Cas. Let's go… wash up." At this, she raised her eyebrows twice in quick succession and dragged an excited Cas to the second floor bathroom.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Sam let out a piteous moan and pulled at his hair. Bobby just laughed. "Well I'll be, that girl cannot keep it in her pants!" the older man exclaimed, slapping his knees.

Sam turned on him then thought better of it and turned to the oven and checked the pasta and chicken. This was for Dean. Dean definitely wanted this. He could tell.

But it was so god-damned hard.

Sighing, Sam stirred the pasta and sauce and asked Bobby, "How long do you think this'll take?"

"What are you talking about boy?"

Sam waved a saucy spoon in the air to emphasize his point. "The 'holy-shit-you're-my-soul-mate!' thing."

Bobby shrugged. "How'm I supposed to know you idjit?"

And Sam left it at that.

Needless to say, Sam and Bobby ate dinner alone that night. And Dee spent the night at Bobby's. And Bobby spent the night at Dee's.

* * *

**Sabriel Is Coming To Town In Sam's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

How long had it been, Sam thought? A month. A month and he still hadn't heard the whole 'Hey Dad, found my soul-mate,' speech. What the Hell?

Sam turned to Bobby, where he was sitting down, looking at a newspaper article on some freaky poltergeist sightings. Yeah, he had started to get back into hunting, old habits dying hard and such. He told Dee he was working late, and honestly? She couldn't care less. Bobby had given her a job at the Salvage Yard, where she could fix up cars and find parts that could still work, and she got to be around Cas when he came home from his job at the town library. They had plenty of alone time.

And Sam was just so… he had no words for it.

He didn't have to take care of Dee anymore, barely ever had to, he was back to hunting as a side job to his lawyering. And now, at the time in his life when he should have been looking into colleges for his child and checking out a good retirement plan, he had no idea if his brother/daughter was happy.

He was so sad.

"So…." He started.

Bobby sighed. "You back on that again? It's been a month. Give the kid a break. It took them nearly three years the first time, who's to say it won't take that long again?"

Sam ran a hand through his graying hair. "Yeah, but Bobby, they're soul-mates. Shouldn't they be feeling something?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow now. "Sam, she's a girl. If she does feel something, why would she find it necessary to tell her father, who, might I add, might go all crazy Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre on her newfound love."

"But I wouldn't," Sam said, only half telling the truth.

Bobby grunted. "She doesn't know that."

Sam still felt there was something different about Dee lately. "Well, on a different note, has Cas seemed… different?"

Bobby shifted in his seat and then admitted, "Besides being in a better mood since he lost his v-card, he's been bringing books home from the library. Weird books."

Well, that was an interesting subject switcher. "Like what?"

Bobby sighed, wiping a hand across his face. "Some weird shit on were-wolves yesterday, the day before that he wouldn't let me see."

That _was_ weird. Hmmm. Sam tried to think back to whether he had seen Dee acting strange. As he thought, he realized he had. "Dee's been weird too. I think she went to church the other day. I swear she had something in the trunk. I thought it looked like a gallon of water but…" Bobby had given Dee the Impala. It was hers anyway, he had pointed out.

The man himself nodded slowly back at Sam. "Something ain't right, Sam."

But Sam was still going, finally realizing his brother/daughter had been acting really weird. "She's been getting a weird headache. Started a few weeks ago actually. And she looked worried the other day when she came out of the bathroom, but wouldn't tell me what it was."

Bobby didn't care much about that though. "Sam. Earth to Sam?" Sam looked at him. "Sam, something supernatural may be screwing with them and they don't know it. Who can we still call to check it out?"

Sam thought through their list of allies that they could still contact from the Apocalypse and came up with one person, one he refused to call. "No one," he said too quickly.

Bobby's head snapped up from what he was reading and gave a Sam a look. "That so?" The youngest Winchester nodded. "Sam." Sam refused to look at him. "Sam," he said again. He still didn't look. "Oh grow a pair, Samuel. Who?"

Sam finally sighed and looked to his mentor. "Well, we could always call…" He looked away now and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I said we could always call Gabriel!" Sam exploded. "But I'm not because… well because…."

Bobby choked on a chuckle. "Afraid to rekindle old flames?"

Sam visibly blushed and said through gritted teeth, "Don't go down that road Bobby. Please no."

"A little angry that he hasn't called all these years, are we?"

"No," Sam protested. "A little pissed that he supposedly died and at the end of the Apocalypse, right before Dean and Cas came back, he popped in to congratulate me like it was nothing. I thought he was _dead _Bobby. And he was alive all that time…" Sam shook his head. "How do you trust someone you care about after they do something like that?"

Bobby shrugged."Look. Maybe he can help. And anyways, he doesn't even know about his little brother being back. Maybe that'll drive him to help."

Sam opened his mouth and then shut it. "Fine. I'll try. But no guarantees."

* * *

**Sammy's Lil Gabe Break Down**

Leaving Bobby in the upstairs room, Sam headed to the kitchen. If he was going to actually call Gabe- Gabriel, he mentally corrected himself- he was going to do it in a place that he had an ample supply of beer available.

Hence the kitchen.

Sam walked into the room and grabbed a beer. After cracking it open and taking a swig from it, he steeled himself and did what he hadn't done in eighteen years. He called an angel.

"Uh… hey Gabe..-riel," he caught himself. No nick-names for his not-so-much-boyfriend-anymore. "Look, Gabe," he said again, not even bothering to correct himself this time. "You mind popping in? It's just-" And then he couldn't do it. He still cared about Gabriel, even if he hadn't seen him in almost two decades and had totally ripped his heart out. He needed his help in this. "Look, Gabe, I need you ok? I really need you right now. I need help and-"

"You need a lot more than help, Sammy-boy. Therapy wouldn't hurt."

Sam spun around and, standing there, looking about the same age as him, was none other than…

"Gabe?"

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

It was a Saturday, just like any other Saturday. She was at Singer Salvage Yard, currently fixing up an old Volkswagen. She should have been feeling chipper that morning seeing as she'd gotten there early enough to have a quick go-around with Castiel before he left for work.

But she still felt like throwing up.

As it had become usual.

She didn't get it, or maybe she did and was putting it off as unimportant although it was probably more important than what she said was her number one priority. And her number one priority:

Expose the supernatural.

Yes, she was aware that there were abnormal things in the world. She and Cas had both been witness to it and now, he'd come home with old books and they'd immerse themselves in the knowledge. Already in the past week they'd had encounters with the supernatural including several wendigo and even one vampire. Thank God she had had holy water on her and Castiel had somehow gotten a hold of dead-man's-blood. They'd been fine.

But she hadn't been on her A-game. It was bad. She'd have to tell them soon…

But later. Now she was working on-

She froze as a hand appeared under the car where she was and tickled her. And then she exploded into laughter. She was doing that lately. She rolled out from under the vehicle and was literally picked up and squeezed to death by Castiel. She managed to pry herself away, almost saying a phrase that wouldn't make sense to him and would get her into a trouble she wasn't prepared for.

"What the Hell Cas? I thought you were at work?" she growled instead, pretending she hadn't enjoyed that.

He saw right through her though. "I was. Now I'm home. It's Saturday, remember? We close early."

She nodded. She'd forgotten and weirdly at that moment wanted to hug him, to be touched by him. Weirdly… _emotional_.

Crap.

She resisted the silly urge to throw herself in his arms again and said in return, "Well?"

He pulled out an old book and they went to sit on the Impala again. "This one's about wardings, and check this out." He flipped to a page and then stopped. Dee was surprised to find her warding tattoo on the page. "That is an anti-possession tattoo."

She grunted, her stomach suddenly unsettling. "Wow. My tattoo really works. Maybe you should get one too." Then something hit. "Wait. Then why did my dad have one?"

As all the complications set in, her upset stomach demanded to not be ignored. She thought she was going to puke but she held it together. "Uh, Cas… I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay?"

He looked a little worried but kissed her and said, "Alright. Love you."

She smiled and felt kind of conniving as she said, "I love you too babe," and walked inside.

It was funny how she walked in and, as she was passing the kitchen, saw a man in there next to her father.

A few things were telling her to ignore her urge to throw-up:

Her dad was HERE.

A man she did not see come in was HERE.

The man's eyes were shining and electricity was crackling around him.

And her only thought was: Grab the holy water and salt; my dad's being attacked by a DEMON!

* * *

**Gabe's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

So Gabriel hadn't been planning to ever go back to Earth after that little scene with Sam Winchester. He decided to ignore all angels, all humans and especially all human women, because -although he'd never admit it- he could barely stand the thought of being with anyone but Sam.

So not Gabriel, therefore, he didn't admit it.

Not even to himself.

Not much anyways.

So when he felt himself being called by someone he was so set on ignoring it that he almost didn't wait to see if they'd give a name. And when they had, he'd almost had a cow. Hell, he almost had two! Sam. Sam Winchester was calling him. Sam Winchester was breaking down and calling him!

This was just too good to pass up. A broken Sammy, missing his brother, not being able to stand it anymore after all these years. Gabriel would be able to fix that. Maybe not make him forget his grief, but maybe, he and Sam may have close to what they once had.

Before he had gone AWOL-but-not-really.

He still felt guilty about that. But God had told him he needed to and no matter how many of his brothers and sisters thought he was the bad boy and ignored Dad, he really didn't. Well, ok, he did, but only when it was about stupid things that he knew he could get away with. And as much as it had hurt him to leave Sam, who he actually loved, he had had no choice in that particular command.

And he'd left.

So maybe this was a sign from good old Dad to get his life back.

He had quickly scoured the globe for his old vessel, found him, got his permission to play dress up and popped in on Sam. Unfortunately, he hadn't actually looked at his vessel. Sam had. He seemed kinda freaked out.

Before continuing his dialogue with Sam, he turned to the small mirror in the kitchen corridor and blanched. "Fuck," he swore.

His vessel had aged. No duh, he thought. Not aged a lot, thankfully. Only, you know, eighteen years. He had graying hair and a few wrinkles and Gabe was kind of pissed. Man, hadn't this guy ever heard of hair dye?

He walked back in to find Sam with that adorable puppy face of his, the one he used when he was confused. Surprisingly, he could still remember Sam's faces. He liked that. "Sam."

Sam swallowed and looked down. "Gabe."

Great. They had to go through the awkward 'You kinda broke my heart' stage. He hated it, but it was Sam. Gabe knew it was worth it. "Hey Sam. You look great. You also called."

Sam looked up and took a long pull of beer. Hmmm. He came prepared. Smart boy. Just like Gabe remembered. And loved. Man he was such a softie now. "Gabe."

Gabe sighed. Crap. He had to be the guy who got to the bottom of the problem. "Yeah. That's my name, Sammy-boy. And you still called. If you don't need me, I guess I'll just go…"

"No!" Sam almost attacked him. "Stay. I do need you. It's just…"

"Hard?"

"Yeah. Hard." Sam sighed. "Look, let's put us aside for a moment, ok?" Gabe nodded reluctantly. "Great. Well, not that that's great but- you get it. Never mind." Gabe prodded him on. "Right. Ok. What I'm about to tell you won't make sense and you might not believe me, but just listen ok."

"Fine, shoot," Gabriel said warily.

"Dean is alive."

Gabriel was all ears now. "Say again?"

"You heard. He's alive."

Gabriel sighed. "Look Sam. Maybe you've had a few too many beers, but your brother is-"

"Alive. More importantly, reincarnated."

Gabriel scrunched his brow. That was possible. But the next words out of Sam's mouth changed his mind. "Reincarnated into a girl. And Cas is alive too. He's -"

"Stop," Gabe said. Something was definitely wrong with Sam. His brother was not alive. He'd know. Maybe Sam was sick. Maybe some supernatural thing was messing with him. But Gabe needed him to stop. Castiel had been, though again, he'd never admit, his favorite brother and it had hurt to have to step aside and watch him and his lover die. The guilt was unfamiliar and ate at his grace every day. Sam wasn't helping. "I'd know if he was alive. I'd sense his angelic grace-"

"But that's the thing!" Sam exclaimed, now gripping Gabriel's shoulders. If it had been under any other circumstance, he would have liked it, but now, Sam was just making him heartsick. "He's human! He was reincarnated into a human!"

Gabriel pulled away. "Oh really? How? Did you just pray to God and he sent you two little babies and said, 'Here's the angel and your big brother. Oh, and they're a boy and girl, sorry. You deal with it!'?"

"Well actually," Sam started.

"Oh come on!" Gabe said, sick of the game already. It had gotten too old, too fast. "If you were so mad at me, why spring this stupid revenge plot now, Sam? Playing with emotions seems beneath you."

Sam let out a strangled yell. "It's NOT a revenge plot. I swear Gabe. It happened! I raised Dean, Bobby raised Cas. We brought them together about a month ago so they could have a second chance and now we're afraid something supernatural is after them. That's why I called you Gabe. That's why!"

Gabe was done with him. He gathered cackling energy around him and advanced toward Sam. "Not funny Samuel. So shut it."

"But Gabe-" he started again, staring at the avenging archangel.

"I said-"

"Dad?"

* * *

**More Gabe**

Both Sam and Gabe's heads snapped to the kitchen door and immediately, Gabe's power went out. The angel looked at Sam in disgust, his heart aching at seeing Sam's… daughter. "So. This is what you really wanted to show me, your kid?"

Sam looked so lost at the moment, that Gabe actually paused to think this through. Maybe, just maybe, the stupid sasquatch of a guy was telling the truth. Maybe this was putting him in a tight spot. One way to find out.

"Why hello, doll. And you are?" Gabe put his best ass-hole forward. If it was Dean's reincarnate, she'd be pretty-

"Shut your face, you smarmy ass-clown**(totally found that insult in some fic, Happy Friggin Valentine's Day, I think)**," the eighteen year old spat out.

-pissed. Wow. Maybe Sam was right.

"And who are you anyway?" The question was undeniably aimed at Sam, so Gabe made another test and answered.

"He's my-uh," Sam started.

"I'm his boyfriend," Gabe threw in. If it was Dean's reincarnate, this would be entertaining.

The girl's eyes widened. She looked to Sam then to him and back. "Dad… you're _gay_?" Gabe would have laughed if she hadn't followed that comment with, "Gay with a _demon_?"

Judging from the look on Sam's face, she shouldn't have known about any of that. And being called a demon from your ex-but-not-really-boyfriend's brother/daughter was very insulting.

"Hey! I am not-" he started, only to get hit with a face full of…

Was that holy water?

Before he could speak again, sharp little rocks were thrown at him and he tasted… salt.

Oh my god she was trying to KILL him!

When he opened his eyes and blinked a little, she was staring at him in amazement. "What the hell? Why didn't you go kablooie?"

Gabe shook himself off a little. "Not a demon, doll."

"Then what…?"

"Angel. Well, archangel if you want to get specific. Hiya, kid. I'm Gabe."

"Angel's aren't-" At that second, she brought a hand to her mouth and started to gag. And then she ran down the hall, a door slamming closed and retching sounds coming from behind it.

Sam was still frozen in place. "So that was… Dean?" Gabe asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We call her Dee. And she's not supposed to know about any of that."

"Oh. Well that suc-" Before Gabe got the rest out, a young man, the same age as Dee ran in, calling her name.

When he saw Gabe, he screamed, "DEMON!" and was once again drenched from head to toe with holy water and had salt throw in his face.

"Oh for all Heaven's sake, I AM NOT A DEMON!" Gabe hollered.

Suddenly, the young man froze, familiar blue eyes going wide. "Oh." Then, "Wait, where's Dee?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and said, "I assume you're talking about that girl who was in here before, yes?" The boy nodded. "Bathroom." At his questioning glance, Gabe said, "Puking. Go."

That was all it took; the boy was running down the hall like a nut, sliding to a stop at the door and rushing in. Gabriel then turned to a stunned Sam. "So… you were telling the truth?" Sam nodded. "And that was Cas?" Another nod. "Little brother looks good."

Sam finally chuckled. "Dean seems to think so."

"Yeah," Gabe said in a knowing way. "Really think so if they did that. Oh and you're getting me dry clothes."

Sam nodded starting to lead them out of the kitchen, getting weird feelings as he saw a dripping wet, pretty sexy Gabe, when he realized what the angel had said. "Since they did what?"

Gabe looked at him like he was crazy and then said, "You know…" At Sam's face, Gabe's face paled. "Shit, you don't know. Uh oh."

Sam shoved him back into the kitchen. "I don't know what? Gabe, what?"

Gabe swallowed. "Uh, Sam, your brother's a chick, right?" Sam nodded. "Ok, well. Have those two love birds been using… protection?" Sam paled. Gabe clapped him on the back. "Thought not. Well, congrats."

"H-how?" Sam stuttered out, falling into a chair.

"How? C'mon Sammy. The birds and the bees… oh you meant how I know. I'm an angel buddy, we know things. I can also tell she had more than just her life force in her." Sam cringed. "Just saying."

"D-does she know?" Sam had to ask.

"Oh, yeah," Gabe responded, ignoring his want of clean clothes and sitting next to Sam. "I saw it in her eyes when she ran to puke. I think she might have thought I knew since, you know, angel."

Sam looked up at Gabe confused. "Shit."

"What?"

"She's pregnant. _DEAN_ is pregnant."

When he put it that way… Gabe had to say it didn't paint that great of a picture.

* * *

**Cas's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Castiel held her hair back, confused. It seemed she knew what was going on, that the man who had told him where she was got it, but he was so lost. What was going on?

She finally finished and leaned back against him where he held her for a moment before turning her around and staring her in the eyes. "Dee, wh-what's going on?" At her reluctant gaze, he held her tighter and said, "Please just tell me. Please."

And then, she started to cry, Dee Winchester, who he knew never cried, was crying hysterically. "I-I'm so-so sorry," she sputtered as she hiccupped.

Castiel held her close, so heartbroken that something was making her feel this sad and upset. "It's alright, I promise. What is it? You can tell me anything. Anything."

She took a deep breath, bit her lip and then whispered two words. Castiel froze. She… was…. Oh God.

"Dee? Are you really….?" She nodded. "Mine?" he then asked.

At that, Dee smacked him upside the head. "Yes, Castiel, yours. I don't sleep around. Why would I? You're the only one I love, Cas, the only one that I would let this happen with. The only one. Hell, you are _the one_." Her voice had become a whisper. Then she cleared her throat, not fond of her so-called 'chick flick moments', he knew. "So if you want to end it between us… I-I get it. I-"

She never finished because Castiel's lips were crushing hers and he was lying atop her on the bathroom floor. Realizing that that might not be good for… for the baby, he pulled up a little. "Why would I want to leave?" he asked, honestly confused. "I love you so much. The fact that… that we loved one another enough that we created new life is… it's amazing." His eyes were bright. Was wrong that he felt happy?

"Geez, Cas, if I knew you' be this happy, I'd make sure this would have happened a while ago," she answered, only half kidding he saw.

"Granted," he continued, "Our age probably isn't the best time to start a family, but…." He looked a little nervous now. In fact, he really was. He had told the tiniest lie to her today. Well, more like he hadn't told her everything.

He had left the library early because they closed early, but it was also so he could pick something up. Something that he was going to ask her about.

Castiel got up off the floor and helped Dee up, only to sit her down on the toilet and to get on one knee. Her eyes widened. He had made up his mind long ago about them. He was now going to finalize this. He pulled out the little box he had picked up after work and opened it, turning the open end toward her. He had a simple band in the box, one that had belonged, he was told, to his grandmother. There was no diamond, but then, he knew Dee didn't really like them. On the inside he had had them engrave her initials. D.W.

"I got this long before I knew about any of _this_," he started. "And I- I was planning on asking this afternoon when your father was around to ask permission, but now… I think this is more intimate." He was pretty sure that Dee was going to break her no crying rule again, this time, of her own volition and not the hormones running through her. "Deanna Mary Winchester will you… will you marry me?"

For a moment, the whole bathroom and maybe even the house, was silent. And then: "OH MY GOD, YES!" and she was crying hysterically and throwing herself into his arms and letting him stick the ring on her finger and Castiel couldn't stop smiling.

And he was officially complete.

* * *

**Dee's 3rd Person P.O.V.**

Dee's morning had gone from suck, to worse, to amazing in a few short hours. Wow. She was one lucky girl. Now, the hard part that would probably bring her day back to suck level: Let's tell Dad.

She grabbed Cas's hand and walked him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She was surprised as all HELL when she saw her father…

And the man - er angel-…

Kissing.

Well, it looked more like they needed each other to breathe properly and she was just a _little_ freaked out. Castiel seemed to feel the same, because he awkwardly cleared his throat and that got the two of them away from each other.

"Jesus Dee," her dad exclaimed. Or was that Dean? She was sure he would call her the right name. Although…. No she heard wrong. He had said Dee.

The angel, Gabe he said his name was, smoothed her dad's hair and shirt and gave them a look that said they could get back to that later. "Daddy," she responded. "Um… is this a good time?"

"It's fine doll," Gabe said and she swore the next time he called her that she was going to punch his lights out. But the man was looking at Castiel.

"What?" her fiancé asked.

The angel shook his head then, slightly saddened. "No, nothing. It's just… I knew your…." He looked to her father.

"Uncle," her father responded. "He knew both your uncles, actually."

Castiel looked surprised. "You knew my uncle?"

"Yeah. Great guy. Had a stick up his ass most of the time, but… great guy" Gabriel said, his voice oddly sad.

"An angel sucks face with my dad and now he knows my uncle and Cas's? What the hell are we missing here?" Dee asked.

"Angel?" Castiel threw in.

She nodded. "Apparently. So spill Daddio. What. The. Hell?"

Her father seemed to make up his mind then. "Your uncles… they knew each other."

"What?" she and Cas said in unison.

"They were actually in love with each other," her father continued.

But that wasn't right. Her uncle was Dean and had fallen for a man named Angel. Castiel's uncle was Castiel Sr. and had fallen for a man named Hunter. "But-"

"So, Bobby and I changed the names a little so that if you ever found out about each other and the Supernatural you wouldn't be weirded out."

"You knew Bobby before this?" she asked.

Her father looked like he was in a tight spot. "Uh… yeah. We… hunted together."

She froze. "You-you're a hunter?" Her dad nodded. But she was relieved. "Great. So are we."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's how we knew about the demons. And stuff… You remember Miranda?" She saw her father cringe at the memory. Miranda had been her friend that she had failed. "It was a shape-shifter that… hurt her. That's why I… well yeah. Cas saw a fairy. We've been on it for a while."

"So did you become a hunting partners first, or was that _after_ he knocked you up?" her father said, crossing his arms.

Dee's face flushed red and before she could answer, Castiel exploded. "Don't you ever, _EVER_ refer to our child in that manor! _EVER_! Do you understand?" He was in her dad's face now and he was pretty freaked out.

Gabriel was smiling though. "Wow. Avenging aren't we?" He pulled her father back.

"And you're in love with an angel," Dee pointed out. Before either one of them could protest, she continued. "Prego. I know these things. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, and dad?" He looked at her. She held up her ringed finger. "We're getting married."

She waited for him to flip, Castiel coming back to her side, slightly out of breath, but looking satisfied. But all he said was, "Good."

She was confused. "Good?" He nodded.

"Great," Gabriel said, a bottle of wine coming form no where. "Celebrate then?" He gave Dee an apologetic look. "Minus the expecting mommy, that is." And at that, her father and he burst out into laughter.

Whatever.

* * *

**It Gets Confusing, So Let's Say 3rd Person Point Of View In General, Kay?**

**9 Months Later…**

God had that been hard! She had thought she wasn't able to do it in the end, but she had. It had been a miracle, she thought, but Castiel had said she had done amazing.

And now they were home, home being Bobby's, a little bundle in a small crib in the nursery they had refurbished. It was a little girl with Dee's hazel eyes and Castiel's dark hair. She was perfect.

"What's her name?" she asked him, whispering so as not to wake the baby.

He smiled and dropped a kiss to her temple. "Mary, after your grandmother."

"Yeah," she said, "I like it." Dee went to pick up their baby. She wasn't Mrs. Singer yet, but soon, they would make it official. She wore the band on her ring finger proudly though.

As she held little Mary though, she was surprised to feel something on the baby's back. "Cas," she said, sounding worried and getting his attention. She gently flipped the baby onto her back and Cas inspected. He saw the outline of something and urged Dee to take off the blanket for a moment.

And then they screamed.

Sam looked to Gabe, who looked to Bobby and then, they all ran up the stairs to the nursery to find…

Cas and Dee in wide-eyed shock looking at their baby.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking around the room.

Dee opened her mouth but was too shocked. So instead, a stony faced Cas said, "Our child appears to have… wings." He swallowed and Sam knew he was probably thinking that Dee may have… slept around. He didn't know that he used to be an angel. That God must have made their children still carry their parents' original traits.

"Cas," Sam said, signaling to the others that they had to tell them now. Bobby looked resigned at that. Gabe, he saw, couldn't care less. Sam was surprised the archangel had even stuck around that long. It was probably because of him, he thought, and wanting to fix their relationship. Either that, or he had nothing better to do. "Cas, it's still your baby. I promise to explain. Come down stairs. Let the baby-"

"Mary," Cas corrected, very protective, which made them all smile.

Sam loved the irony of the name and nodded. "Let Mary sleep."

They all went downstairs and by the looks in Bobby and Gabe's eyes, Sam was voted off the island to explain. "Ok. So you know your uncles?" The two nodded. "Not your uncles." They made faces but Sam pressed on. "They were you."

Cas's eyes widened. So did Dee's. "What?"

Sam sighed. And then he explained. He explained everything. The Apocalypse, the angels, demons, hunters. The reincarnations. Everything.

At the end, they looked kind of changed, almost complete. "So I was your angel brother, Castiel," Cas said to Gabe, who nodded.

"And I was your hunter brother, Dean?" Dee asked.

Sam nodded. "And we fell in love and then died?" they asked in unison. More nods.

"Well that's depressing," Castiel commented.

At Gabe's nod, Dean then said, "So… you asked God to bring us back to fall in love again and live happily ever after?"

Sam shrugged. "You're my brother. I had to. You saved me when no one else would."

Dee nodded. She rubbed her eyes. "Ok. I believe you."

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Gabe threw in. "No, 'I was so NOT a guy!' speech or 'I did NOT have a stick up my ass!'?"

"I'm happy Da-… Sam," Dee corrected. "Thank you. I knew that Cas and I had known each other in another life. I just didn't expect… Thanks."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you," he repeated. "You gave us everything. For that… we are thankful." And then, "So I was an angel? No wonder the baby… Mary has wings. Why do you suppose God… my father…. did that?"

Gabe grunted. "Knowing Dad, not a good one." But no one heard him.

And then, "So wait, Bobby. You made Gabriel my father in your fictitious story of my life?" Castiel asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oh just go to bed already."

And they did.

* * *

**Some More Confusion, So Again, 3rd Person P.O.V. In General**

And the next morning was not what anyone expected.

Because when Sam woke up next to Gabe, Gabe was… young again? No. He was back to the way he had been after the Apocalypse. Sam, jolted fully awake, ran to the mirror and almost cried. He was twenty-eight again.

He turned to see Gabe staring at him from bed. "This real?" Sam nodded.

They heard Bobby screech then and they both ran to his room. Bobby was de-aged eighteen years also.

Did that mean….?

They all rushed to Dee and Cas's room and at that moment the door opened.

And Dean walked out. Thirty-two year old male Dean Winchester walked out, in sweats and t-shirt, rubbing his neck and yawning, yelling at Cas to get his 'feathery ass up'. He walked by, saying good morning to the three men, said he was going for coffee and then stopped.

And clicked.

"Holy," he started.

Cas walked out of the room, the old Jimmy Cas, and finished Dean's phrase. "Shit."

And then, they all said, "God," as if saying his name confirmed that this was the greater beings doing.

And then, looking at the nursery, Dean's face fell and he felt his heart drop to the ground. Castiel followed his gaze and the same horrified look came over their face:

Now that they knew, now that they were _them_ again, did God…

_Did God take their baby away?_

As one, the two, men rushed to the baby's room, the angel and two mortals following. "Cas isn't an angel," Gabe told his once-again-boyfriend. "Just saying. I can tell."

Sam couldn't answer. His niece, Dean, Cas…

But as they entered, they found Cas holding a small bundle in his arms. It squirmed and was holding Dean's finger, his other hand around Cas's waist, pulling both his partner and child closer. Dean was crying. Cas was crying.

And Mary was staring at her two parents with the most tousled black hair and widest light hazel eyes a baby could have.

"Half angel, half human," Dean murmured.

"Beautiful," Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Perfect," they said in unison.

Bobby, Sam and Gabe left them alone, letting them wallow in the satisfaction and happiness that that was THEIR baby, their real baby, from THEM.

* * *

**Some Sam And Gabe Fluff Cuz I Just _HAD_ To!**

Bobby made breakfast and Sam and Gabe sat around, talking. "Figures Dad would turn them back if we told them," Gabe said.

"Our niece is gonna be a pain in the ass," Sam said instead. "Weird angelness of the lord and Winchester attitude. Awesome."

"You want one?" Gabe asked.

Sam shrugged. "Kinda."

And then, Gabe got an evil look in his eyes. "Wanna see if my Dad likes us as much?"

And Sam had to say, the thought was very appealing.

It was worth a shot.

**FIN**

**Kay, so how was that? Worthy of a one-shot? Was it worthy as a break for inbetween?**

**Please review! It makes me happy and it gets me going!**

**Dean: It really does. right Cas? Cas?**

**Cas: What? Sure. *goes back to staring at Dean***

**Me: I'd like to see the fruits of my labour (can't believe i said that) So please review!**


End file.
